Has The Pants Ship Really Sailed
by LaughKittykatForEver
Summary: SEQUEL,To Oh Giddy God Dave's Shirt Has Gone See-Through!, Me and Mizz-Emz are writing this fabbity fab SEQUEL, and we can feel it, you so wanna read this, So read and Review. WE'RE BACK! D CHAPPIE 12 UP!
1. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES**

Of course you would be looking at reading this as it's my story, LOL,

but this is a sequel to my other story, **oh my giddy god Dave's shirt has gone see-through**, so go and read the that before you read this, you loons or it just won't make sense and you will be sat their the whole time going what?, who?, um?, what's going on, do you get my drift, read the other story first, if you wanna leave a review I'll be happy.

One more thing, to all those you put me on there favourite's on my other story thank you so much.

Oh and Merry Christmas

Spoons out 

xXx


	2. Can you blame me?

**I thought as my other story did reach 100 reviews I would post you this chappie as an early Christmas present to all, LOL**

**Merry Christmas, hope you like the chappie**

**I'm seriously amazed I never thought I would get this far; I had a couple of chappie's planned but then this happened. A sequel, a sequel, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. **

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, I love the reviews, and I was stuck at one point in the story but then read a review and it just made me write, LOL**

**I decide to put some quotes from your reviews from the other story, now my readers are really helping with the story, Tee He. So if there is anything that you think should happen just tell me. I'm sorry I haven't update for a bit, but I've had course work, oh how much I hate course work. **

**Hope you like this chappie the first of my sequel,**

**I'll stop rambling now and let you read…**

**Now**

**xXx**

**Ok now **

_**1 second later**_

_I still can't quite see the persons face; their hood is still up. I was hoping it was Dave but this person is a lot more muscular than Dave, I think they're taller as well..._

"_Georgia"_

_OMG, the land of pants, whoever it is they know me, flip flipping flip, what do I do?!_

"_Georgia"_

_Ppppppppppphhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaa phra. _

**Chapter 1**

"**Can you blame me?"**

**GPOV**

The person's hood fell down and all I could say was,

"Nnngu"

"Gee"

It was an even sexier Dave; he must have bulked up in those seven months and got taller, and I thought Dave was fit before... I can't believe how shallow I'm being but I loved Dave before, I'm so glad its Dave, I actually wanted to see him.

"DAVE!"

I sort of shouted that, and I think I startled Dave a bit, oh pants, Dave's got his serious face on, which does really give me the horn, but when ever he looks like that means he's got something really bad to tell me.

**20 seconds later**

Dave is still sitting on me, Oo-er, you know what I don't care if you minxes are thinking those thoughts...But he hasn't said anything and I don't want to say something stupid I'll just keep my mouth shut.

**2 second later**

Dave started to get up and pulled me up with him, as soon as I could find my feet I jumped at Dave and pulled him into a big hug, but then this really weird thing happened, Dave didn't hug me back, he did one of those hugs where you know when someone just stands there because they not sure what to do, I think you know what I mean.

**0.5 seconds later**

"Gee"

"What's wrong Dave?"

He went quiet and just looked at his feet…

…It feels like forever I can't handle this, what's wrong with him?

"Georgia…"

I've just remembered, well I think I've just remembered again, what actually happened before my 'little accident', Dave had broke up with me and it's because he didn't trust me, he thought I used him again, which I never would, how could he think that, maybe he was right, we can't be together if he thinks I'd use him again…

"I really can't believe you Dave"

"So we're going to continue where we felt then" he tried to make it funny, but we both knew this wasn't going to end well. I could feel the colour rising in my face as my temper flared.

Then Dave said "Can you blame me?"

"What?"

"Well for thinking you were cheating on me"

"I can't believe you would think I would use you again, I wish I had never used you as a red herring Dave, I was a bitch to you, so when you still hung around with me and we still talked I was so happy that you weren't mad at me, but now you've broken up with me"

"Well Gee, the whole time you were going out with _sex gods_ and _luuurve Gods,_ or whatever the bloody hell you call them, you were snogging me behind their backs, so you were cheating with them"

"DAVE, you were the one snogging me!"

"But you didn't stop me"

Ok so he had a point there, but I was even more angry now,

"See I was right, Angus got your tongue Gee, or does the truth hurt?" He was being really mean, i thought he was called Dave the Laugh?!

"Yeah, because you're so much better aren't you? You were the one who was snogging me, and you also were going out with your _girlfriends_" I was shouting by now.

"Yeah Gee, because I was trying to get over you" he was shouting to now, I have never seen Dave loose him temper like this.

"Look Gee, listen, please" Dave said, palms outstretched.

I had worked myself into such a temper by now I didn't even want to hear it, I just stormed off

"No, Dave, I think we can't be together, well friends, and it's your fault because you can't trust me, so I don't think I can trust you anymore, I know I hurt you, but you were the one person in the world who I thought would never hurt me, do you now what hurt just as much as the fact you didn't believe me, was you were there the day I woke up in hospital you took my hand and said "I'm so sorry Gee, that I did this to you" then went off, it hurt me that you were in the hospital and didn't come and see me, you were around when I woke up, you just didn't come and see me, and you would have when I woke up, a Tom or radio Jas would have told you, or the Doctor or something"

I saw his eyes, he looked as if he was about to cry, but I turned and ran for it. All I wanted was to get as far away from Dave as I possibly could right now. I felt a sudden urge of anger flow through me, not as in anger air or something, you loons really need to get with the expressions; if you don't understand me by now, well there is just no hope for you is there?

**10 minutes later**

Running like a loon, crying and everything, I got some funny looks from people but I don't care, I have just lost the most important thing ever ; Dave. I don't know why I didn't say I forgive you and I love you and miss you but he didn't really say anything to clean up this situation did he? It was only after about 5 minutes of running that I realised I was running the wrong way, so I had to go the long way home.

**2 minutes later**

Crying and running is a bad combo, so I started to walk, my house is still 5 minutes away.

**4 minutes later**

I was crying so much, and completely unaware of everything around me that when I got to my house I didn't even notice someone was sat on my wall, and when I walked past they said

"Aren't you even going to talk to me?"

I knew straight away it was Dave, so I just ran straight into my house, well I had to unlock it quickly but it was like record breaking speed, no joke, I opened the door and ran up the stairs, I wasn't going to talk to Dave again. Ever.

**2 minutes later**

I looked out my window and Dave wasn't there so I thought he must have just gone home, I went and sat on my deck to sort my face, I looked a mess, mascara all down my face, I just got a wipe out to clean my face, when my door opened… I fell off my chair.

Dave was stood at my bedroom door, what twit forgets to lock the front door when there is a twit Dave the Laugh outside, oh yeah that twit is me,

"Dave what the bloodily hell are you doing! You can't just walk into someones house, without there permission, mainly mine, I never invited you in!!"

"Gee, I think you'll find I let myself in with my permission"

I just sighed, I had calmed down a lot after my little run, so I wasn't about rip his head off, I never would; I love Dave too much to hurt him.

"Dave what do you want" I said.

"Georgia..."

"Yes?"

"Gee, I still want to be friends; I hate not being friends with you"

"Well you should have thought about that before you broke up with me"

"So is that a no, we can't even talk as friend's anymore, what about our friends?"

"I'll still talk to the Ace-Gang and their _boyfriends, _but I don't have anything to say to you Dave"

I think I really hurt his feeling there, he looked so upset, but that's his fault, isn't it? Why do I want to run up and hug, and kiss him now?

"Fine Gee, if you don't ever want to see me, I won't be around"

Then he turned and walked out my room, what the hell does he mean he won't be around, I never said I didn't want to see him, ok so I said I had nothing to say to him but, oh Jesus what have I done!

**2 seconds later**

Crying my eyes out once again, and no you loons my eyes aren't coming out of my head, I give up explaining everything to you.

**DPOV**

I slammed the door and walked out of the house, I feel like I'm going to cry, I can't do that what ever happens. I still love her so much, I can't believe after everything we have been through she won't even be friends, it kills me so much, I just wanted to take her in my arms.

What am I going to do? Well, like I said, I'm not going to be around, I'll stay as far away as I can, but how am I going to do that, I couldn't even stay away after she used me and now we're even closer...

**2 minutes later**

Just walking on my own like a Larry, bored out of my mind, maybe I'll go to the...

"Dave!"

I was so hoping that it would be Gee; but that was more a boyish tone, I think its Tom.

**20 seconds later**

I've just be jumped on by the guys, they came running and shouted 'Dog Pile'; I think that's what Rollo said anyway.

"Get off me"

"Oh he's still moody Dave; we thought you went to see Georgia today, 'to talk'" Rollo did the little bunny ears with his finger and nudged Ed, who laughed like an idiot.

"What are you saying you twit?" Dec said, he's getting as bad as Ellen I think she's rubbing off on him, he really is more dim, I swear.

Ed said "Of course Dave went to see Gee for a good old fashion snog fest, after all it's been 7 months, I don't know how he did it"

"Not all of our relationships are based on snogging Ed"

Go Tom!! At least he's not annoying me, well for the moment.

Rollo butted in "Never said they were Tom, just everyone likes a good snog with their girlfriend, just some more than others"

Everyone just looked at Rollo, and said "WHAT!?"

He just ignored are question, and asked me "So why are you grumpy Dave, you must have seen Georgia by now?"

"I have"

"And your grumpy because…"

"Because" I shouted.

I turned around and started walking to my house, I heard Tom mumble something to the Guys, over the last couple of months me and Tom have gotten to be really good friends, he was helping me not kill myself, well I wasn't going to kill myself, but I felt like it was all my fault Gee got hit by a car that night.

**15 seconds later**

"Dave"

Tom put his arm around my shoulder and I pushed it off and said "Tom, I'm not Gay" oh how I make myself laugh, Tom looked a bit miffed though.

"I'm not gay either Dave, now are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

I hate it when he's so nice to me

"Nothing" and I carried on walking

"Yeah nothings wrong at all, you weren't just walking away from Georgia's house in a mood or anything"

"Fine"

And I told him what happened how I followed Gee into the park and, well, you know the story.

"Mate..."

And he gave me a quick hug, that was weird, because girls only ever do that, but he's just trying to be nice I guess.

"So what you going to do Dave"

"Tom I don't now, I love her, Jas told me how she told Mike to bugger off, and I was so sorry that I didn't trust her, now, because I didn't trust her, she doesn't even want to speak to me"

"Dave, don't worry, I'll talk to Jas see what's going on with her, I'm sure Jas will know something soon, just don't go mad, ok?"

Ok, so Tom does annoy me, it's not like I went mad after I found out she was using me last time, Ok so I did but, oh bugger off the lot of you!

**15 minutes later**

Home. Oh the joy of a house of loons, yes my whole family is back from Spain, well I shall tell you what happened when my mum came back shall I. She loved Spain and so did my younger brother Liam, when she came back I acted as if I was the happiest person alive which I must say has vair vair hard as it was only a week after Gee you know.

She was so happy, I was happy, she decided to bring Whitsitt face John with her for Christmas break; it was the worst, every holiday she and my brother would go to Spain, and this summer she going to stay the whole summer, as she's so proud how well me and Megan get along when she away and she was so shocked I had a job that she fell out her chair when I told her. She loves Megan's boyfriend, so basically the nub and jist is, she goes to Spain every month now with my brother. John even has a daughter that is about the same age and they get along great, I really don't care as long as she doesn't make me go with her to Spain.

Oh, I bet you were wondering what happened to Mike, well now he's going out with Megan's friend Mel and Bethany is going out some guy called Alex and Chloe has a new boyfriend every week so I can't be bothered to keep track, and I've been bored out my mind for 7 months, well it was nice when my sister and her mates were round and their boyfriends, me and the boys played cards and stuff. I think Megan told them to try and make me happy or something, she really is nice at heart.

"Bloody hell Dave, where's all my new shampoo and conditioner, I only bought that the other week?!"

Ok maybe not, she just burst into my room shouting; well I did use her shampoo and conditioner but not all of it, after all I'm jack the biscuit, I have to look good.

"MEGAN, BUGGER OFF"

"Oh sorry Dave, what's wrong?"

Why do people all ways think there is something wrong with me when I shout at them, I will ask Megan

"Megan, why do people all ways think there is something wrong with me when I shout?"

"Dave that's a stupid question, everyone shouts when there is something wrong with them"

Yes, Megan will go mental at me once a month for no reason, if you can't work that out well then I don't care.

**20 second later **

She came and sat next to me and put her arm around me, what is it with people putting their arm around me, even though it does feel nice when she's being nice.

"I'll be right back"

"Whe-"

And she was gone; she didn't even cheer me up a bit.

**5 minutes later**

Ok, so she ran off, and came back with, a chocolate ice-cream Sundae thing with cream and everything, I've just been eating while she tried to make me feel better and I told her everything that happened. I think I might have the best sister ever, she didn't even get mad about the shampoo and conditioner.

**11:00pm in Bed**

I can't sleep, all I can think about is what's going to happen tomorrow, I have to make a plan, a way I can ditch walking home with the girls and boys, I know I wi-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**GPOV**

**11:30pm in Bed **

The Ace Gang are so annoying sometimes, about an hour after Dave buggered off they came knocking at the door, I told them everything and guess what Jas said, go on, guess...

She said "Gee, can you blame him"

I wanted to strangle her right there and then, but I held myself back as I'm not that vair mean, but I couldn't believe she was taking Dave's side on this, she bloodily said the same think as him!! I also told them how vair vair upset I was about Dave not coming to see me when I woke up, Rosie and Jas said at the same time,

"GeeGee, you twit of first water!"

"Excuse moi?!"

"Dave's be torn up for the last 7 months, bloody hell Gee, he was so down all the time, it was depressing to be in the same room as him! He didn't know if he should be there when you woke up, he wasn't sure if you wanted to see him" Rosie said.

"But he didn't trust-"

"Georgia for gods sake, you can't hold that to him, you and him had only be going out for 2 weeks, so what the hell was he supposed to think when he saw you with Mike?"

I think my jaw has hit my bed,..Guess who just shouted that at me, oh prepare yourselves, it was...Ellen, I know, I I'm still in shock.

After her rant, me and the Ace Gang all turned to her and, well, we were all in shock and couldn't say anything.

Basically the Ace-Gang, all think I'm a twit of first water and need to forgive Dave and say I'm sorry...

**11:53pm **

I really need to sleep, but I can't, I keep thinking what will happen to tomorrow with Dave and I mean, oh me - zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Hey hope you liked the first chappie, I know it was quiet serious for Gee, but it needed to be, I hope the wait was worth it, as I hadn't update in a while on my the first part of this story, so I'm vair vair sorry for that.**

**But get your fingers typing if you wanna get another chappie out of me.**

**Oranges **

**xXx**


	3. Oh pants beyond

**Hey loons, hope you all had a good Christmas, here's the second chappie of the squeal I have tried re-reading and checking making sure it makes sense and all, I did have a beta, but she had a lot of work on her plate so she didn't have time to beta for me, miss her, she made each chappie better, hopefully she'll be back soon to beta my chappie, as I know you loons will love that. Sorry I haven't update I've been mega busy, but really there is no excuse is there, but I will tell you this story actually has a plan unlike my other one, which is probably why it got so messed up, but this one I've planned the chappie's and everything away hope this chappie clears some things up. There is a bit of an unexpected thing in this chappie, bet you didn't see it coming, lol**

**2008 and nearly over **

**xXx**

_**11:53pm **_

_I really need to sleep, but I can't, I keep thinking what will happen to tomorrow with Dave and I mean oh me – zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

**Chapter 2**

**Oh pants beyond**

**10:20 am Tuesday Slim Office **

I'm not in trouble, before you ask me what have I done to get myself sent to Slim's office, I was called in here after assembly, so even I don't know why she called me in here.

"Georgia, I know you had a very dramatic accident and are just getting back into things, but as you know; our GCSE tests will be soon, I've been talking to your teacher, and by some miracle, you did get most your course work done last year and the begin of this year, which I must say I'm very impressed with"

Wow, Slim, impressed, she's even being nice to me, what does she want I be-

"But, you have missed a lot Georgia, now I know how much you would not want to repeat this year, which is why your teachers have all agreed to do extra classes with you so you'll past your tests and won't have to repeat the year"

Oh pants beyond, she was thinking of making me repeat the year, is she crazy?! No, I am, because I'm about to say the most shocking thing ever, I want to go to these classes! That way I won't have to repeat the year.

"There will be several other students joining you who also need extra help, so you won't be on your own, now as this is the teachers choice to help you, if you misbehave or are rude to them in any way, the classes will stop"

**20 minutes later**

Bloody hell, Slim went on and on, she's given me a timetable of all the different days and which lesson I'm going to catch up on.

Lucky Me!

**Dance 10:00**

Me, Rosie and Jools are dance partners, lucky I finished the Dance course work, all I had to do was write a essay thing, Ms Jones my dance teacher has said I've got to do a couple of lessons with her, she says it just to explain the test or something, now me, Rosie and Jools have just got to finish the Dance we started, sorry, no Rosie and Jools finished the dance, they are teaching it to me; Rosie loves Vikings right, so guess what they have done, they combined the dances _the Viking bison disco inferno_ and the _Viking disco hornpipe, _they say that they did this so I could pick it up easier_, _ they have called the new dance _The Return of the Viking Disco..._

Well Jools is vair vair smart, she got Rollo to remix the music for both songs and sing it or something, all we have to do is get the dance perfect and we'll be graded on it soon as.

**10 minutes later**

Double cool with knobs on, me and Jools have cracked it, the dance is already perfect, Jools is saying practise makes perfect, she wants a good grade.

The dance goes like this

We start on are knees, with our heads down

Rosie is in the middle, and me and Jools are at her sides but about a step or two behind her.

Rosie lifts her head up and shouts

"HORRRRNNNNN!!!!"

Then the music starts, I couldn't believe a mix of jingle bells and EastEnders actually sounded well good.

Then we do an all body shake, as we stand up

Stamp, stamp to the left

Jump to the right

Right arm up left arm Stab forward

Spin to the left

Stamp, stamp to the right

Left arm up right arm Stab forward

Spin to the right

Cross arms and pose, Viking style (that's what Rosie says)

Right leg kick, kick

Then this thing where we roll are hands overreach other like boxers do to punching bag things, or something, we also have to bend are knees then come up, ( look, I don't care if that didn't make sense, It looks vair vair cool)

Left hand in the air then right

Then move your hips to the left then the right

Jump and turn to the left

Paddle, paddle, paddle, paddle to the right (without paddles, it still looks good)

Paddle, paddle, paddle, paddle to the left,

Jump turn180 to the right

Paddle, paddle, paddle, paddle to the right

Paddle, paddle, paddle, paddle to the left

Jump to the front, backing into the Viking pose from earlier

Then we bend our knees and slide backwards on our bum-oleys, (which hurts if you do it wrong, which I did. A lot)

Rosie does a backwards roll so she's in line with me and Jools,

Then we do this kick thing with our legs,

We then spin up from the floor

You know when you rest your arm on something, well I rest my arm on Rosie's shoulder and rest hers on Jools, and we do this thing I think Rosie called it the break vine or something

Then the finale we spin around twice really quickly

Ran forward jump in the air, and shout

"Vikings"

**11:05 break **

"So GG, are you going to be working your knickers off now?"

"What are you talking about knickers for?"

"Well you've got loads of work to catch up on haven't you?"

"Jas"

"Yeah"

"Shut up"

"GG, I was only asking, so I could help you"

"Stop arguing you two, I've got announcement"

It would be Rosie who had announcement, wouldn't it. Jas's head span round like one of her beloved owls to look at Rosie, and then she shouted

"What is it Rosie?"

"Well, you don't need to be so loud, do you, I might not tell you now..."

Jas just got all huffy, and said "Just tell us Rosie"

Wow she in a bad mood, painters must be in.

"I've got a new beard, look it got more fur"

You've got to be kidding me! That was Rosie's big announcement.

Rosie is sat with her new beard on and her pipe, she said that she got some fish in her other beard and Sven wouldn't let her have it back; I don't want to know anymore.

**Maths 2:30**

Yes!! There is no course work in maths, hooray, so this is my list of work...

English: I have to write an essay or something like that

Science: apparently that crappie stuff we did back in year 10 was the entire course we needed to do.

Maths: no course work, hooray

RS: I don't know I have to go see Ms Wilson after school, I'm so excited, not.

Dance: you already know

Art: I've got to see Ms Brown every Wednesday after school. Great, not.

French: I'm seeing Ms Smith Thursday.

So I'm practically losing all my social life, joy unbounded.

**RS with Ms Wilson **

Oh this is boring, in the class with me are some sad tarty girls, and a few others I recognise, Ms Wilson has been going on and on she says were having a couple of extra lesson on some import things for the test or whatever, but I shall listen as I don't want to repeat the year, in fact I don't want to fail my GCSE.

"Girls I would just like to say how proud I am that you all take so much pride in-"

Some girl just knocked on the door and walked in

"Excuses me, are you Ms Wilson?"

"Oh yes, you must be Amy, I'm Ms Wilson, welcome to the class why don't you go and take a seat by Georgia over there"

"Mm… OK"

OMG, it could be Ellen's twin, LOL if only there was some one from the Ace-Gang here. She came and sat down next to me, she quite pretty, I'm not on the turn or anything I'm just saying what she looks like you loons, she got brown hair with a blonde streak, it looks vair nice actually, lucky bugger has a smaller nose than me as well!

"HI, I'm Amy"

I swear I haven't ever seen her in school...

Then she said "Hello"

She waved a hand in my face, I better say something or she'll think I'm weird

"Hey, I'm Georgia. I haven't seen you round school"

What? That was a normal, sentence, but I've just remembered I haven't been at school have I, what a twit I am.

"Not to be rude, but I've been her since December, and I haven't ever see you, until today, I know I'm new but-"

"Sorry, I did just say a really stupid thing actually I-"

"Georgia Nicolson I know you being nice and talking to Amy, but do it in your spare time, we here for RS, not mindless gossip"

Me and Amy just laughed, but had to be quiet or Ms Wilson was going to chuck us out of her lesson.

**10 minuets later **

Bored, bored, I am listening to Ms Wilson before you moan at me; Amy just passed me a note

_Hey _

_Just wanted to ask if you're walking home, _

_We could finish our chat then?_

_Amy_

I sent Back

_Yeah I turn right at the gates, wot abt u _

_Then I can tell you why I said something stupid, LOL_

_Georgia _

Amy just read my note and smiled but then Ms Wilson, took the note from her and said,

"Please girls, listen to me; I'm only doing this to help you"

So we had to be quiet for the rest of the lesson, I guess that's what I'll call it, it's not a lesson really, it's like extra boring lesson.

**4:10pm outside school**

Finally I got out

"Georgia"

"Oh, hey Amy"

"Hey I turn right as well, so are you going to explain to m-"

"Yeah, ok, well when I realised I haven't been at school for awhile, I wouldn't have even known you sorry"

"OMG, your coma girl" right after she said that she put her hand over her mouth

"What?"

"I didn't mean to say that"

"It's ok, but what have you heard about me then"

"Well, when I started in December, there was, well I thought It was a rumour, that a girl had got hit by a car, and had gone into a coma or something, I didn't really listen to the story as, I thought It was a rumour"

"Oh..."

"Sorry"

"No, no, it's ok, I just, well when I came back, the Ace-Gang, I mean my friends were really nice to me, and it just felt like I didn't miss anything really"

"So, it's true?"

"Yes"

I could see she wanted to know more, but didn't want to be rude, don't blame her, I would wanna know to, if it wasn't me who was the person who got hit that is.

"I'm sorry Georgia; I'm being pretty nosey aren't I?"

"It's ok; I would be the same…

… I basically I just spilled everything, and I mean everything, I told her all about me and Dave and then us getting together, the bracelet thing, I showed her as I was wearing it, and what happened in the park.

It's been 5 minutes and she still stood in front of me, looking like a goldfish, she keeps opening her mouth then shutting it.

"Crikey"

Ok please say she's not related to Jas, I don't think I could stand another Jas type girly Vole nature Whatsit.

"I don't know what to say, you have been through a lot of ups and downs with Dave, but it's clear you both love each other"

I wanted to change the subject, I didn't mean to spill my guts like that, not literally you fools, I mean I didn't mean to tell her everything.

"So, why did you change schools so late"

"Well, I haven't been getting along with my mum for awhile, then my brother moved out and went to university, when he finished university he moved down here to be with his girlfriend he brought a garage or something, and it got worse between me and my mum, he was all ways there for me and I thought he would come home after university. I think it was October when he found out how miserable I was, so he came and got me and brought me down here to live with him in his new flat"

No, it couldn't be Lee's younger sister could it? Nah.

"Well, how do you like stalag 14 then?"

"It's better than what I used to go to"

"Don't you miss your friends?"

"Not really, I wasn't really very good friends with them, to be honest"

I couldn't believe we had been talking so long that we were already at my house.

"This is me"

"Mm... I... bye. Then."

She could be a mix of Ellen and Jas, She started to turn

"Hey, Amy do you wanna walk with me and my mate Jas to school tomorrow?"

"Mmmm… yeah... ok"

"Meet me outside my house at 8:20 then kay, Slater"

"Mm. s...'la...ter"

**10:30 in bed **

Amy is really nice I just feel bad about her having to change schools so late in the year, and not getting along with her Mutti, that's even worse. I know my Mutti annoys me, but I don't know really. I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like, oh Buggeration oh high here comes Libby.

**2 minutes later**

No she just went by my room, oh well I best – zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**8:15am Wednesday (In the house of loons) **

Crap, hurry up, yes found my other shoe, grab my bag, out the door, bloody hell that was hard work, Angus had one of my shoes while Libby had hidden the other one, but at least I'm on time, Amy was just coming up the street, when I was coming out, perfect timing isn't it?

**2 minutes later**

"Hey"

"Hi Georgia"

"Call me Gee"

"MM...Ok"

There defiantly is a bit of Ellen in her.

"So Amy, who do you usually hang around with at school?"

"I sort of got to know Rachel and Katie, they were nice, I sit with them sometimes"

Jas was sitting on her wall, with hunky, surprise surprise, not. We just got to Jas and she was as shocked as two things, I wonder why.

"Hey Gee, what's wrong with you"

"Nothing"

"Well your on time again, it's starting to scare me"

"I've turned over a new leaf"

"Oh speaking of leaves, me and Tom-"

"I don't want to hear about another ramble, and I'm sure either does Amy"

Jas got a little huffy, but I could tell she wanted to get to know Amy now.

"Hey Amy, I'm Jas"

"Hi"

Amy seemed a little nevous today, I wonder why...

Jas; "So how do you like school so far"

Me; "Amy, you must hate that question by now"

Amy; "Just a bit, people are always asking me that"

Jas; "Yeah, but it's just natural to ask"

Me: "Whatever Jas"

Jas; "So Amy you going to sit with us at lunch?"

Amy; "umm…yeah…sure"

Me: "Jas, I think Amy and Ellen will get along really well, don't you?"

Jas looked really puzzled for a minute then she realised what I was talking about

Jas; "Well, maybe"

**Maths 10:45pm**

God, my lessons are boring as hell, I have to work so hard, I think my hand is going to drop off from all the writing I have to do, it hurt like billio!

**Break 11:00 with Ace-Gang and Amy**

Me, Jas and Amy were just walking across the field to sit with the rest of the Ace- Gang, I could see they were all there Ellen, Mabs, and Jools, oh and Rosie with her beard on.

"Why, halloo, my chums, and are you going to introduce the Viking queen to be, to our visitor?"

Do I really need to tell you who that was, because if I did, why the hell don't you know?!

"Jas, you'll scar Amy, acting like this, everyone this is Amy, and Amy this is the Ace-Gang"

There was a mumble of heys and his.

"Hi"

Jas started to introduce everyone separately, but not without my help "This is Ellen" I added in "a dithering fool"

"That's Jools and Mabs" I added "snog-alcoholics"

"And the crazy one is Rosie" I added "she thinks she's a Viking"

We just chatted, Amy fitted in quite well, we were just talking about the usual, make-up, oh and it turns out Amy is going to be in all of the extra classes I'm in, thank god! I know someone in the class's now, apparently she missed a lot of lessons as she missed a lot of school or something, we also started talking about boys, my fiasco came up of-course, everyone is still annoyed I haven't gone to see Dave. It had only been like a day or whatever since I last saw Dave, and I still not sure what I'm going to do when I see him.

**3:40pm Art**

Me and Amy are stuck in Art, we've been working hard, aren't you impressed I'm working?! Ok, so me and Amy are painting each others nails now with the paint but that's besides the point, we have finished a lot of work today and feel we should have a bit of relaxing Time.

"So Amy, what do you think of the Ace-Gang?"

"Oh, everyone is really nice"

"How about you Gee, do you know what you're going to do about your fiasco with Dave?"

"I don't know"

"You know, I think that Dave wants to be only friends because he doesn't want to lose you again."

Amy is like very wise, she was really talking to me, it was really nice having a third party opinion is that what they say, it was good because she had only heard the whole story, a bit like a book and she just said what she thinks, and she made some good points to, it's really helping me think.

**5:00pm house of loons**

Libby's running around the house once again, she chasing Gordy, poor kitty, and I'm going through the cupboards looking for something to eat, yes, yes and three times yes, I found a brand new box of pop tarts, right I'm hiding the box in my room. I think I'll have a pop tart now.

**10 minutes later**

Mutti is now trying to get Libby, while Vati sits on the sofa watching T.V, I've hid the rest of the pop tarts in my room, teehee, I'll have some breakfast tomorrow, that will be a first. It's still light outside wow; well it is May now isn't it.

**1 minute later**

Vati just shouted at Mutti

"FOR GOD SAKES CONNIE, GET YOUR CHILD UNDER CONTROL WOULD YOU!!"

Right, I'm out of here, I'm not hanging around while they argue, I grabbed my phone and walked out the house, I've text the Ace-Gang, to meet in the Park, were going to have a meeting as we haven't had a proper meeting for like, ever.

**Park sat under a tree**

It was really weird, for once there were no boys playing footie in the park, anyway back to the meeting.

Me and the Ace-Gang are sat in a circle, we were just talking about what I should do when I go to see Dave, I need to say how sorry I am and we need to talk properly.

"Oooo, oooo"

"Jools, what the hell is-"

Then Mabs stopped talking because we had seen why Jools had gone all ag-go, Rollo had just throw a ball then, Dec, Ed, Tom, Sven, Dave, and a boy I didn't recognise came running then started to pass the ball around, when Sven saw Rosie he came running at us, we all moved so we wouldn't get hit by the running Viking.

**2 minutes later**

Sven had picked up Rosie and had run off snogging her, that when all the guys started walking over to us, oh crap what do I do...

**Don't you just hate me, it was just getting good, wasn't, I hope you like this chappie, my arm hurt like billio I've be writing non-stop to get this finished, hope you all had a good Christmas.**

**Leave me a review, tell me what you think is good, and what you didn't like, I'll answer any question.**

**What do you think of Amy, should she join the Ace-Gang, or don't you trust her. Review and tell me.**

**xXx**


	4. …And ended up in the fountain

**Hey loons, if read my profile you would have found out me and ****Mizz-Emz are now a team.**

**So this Is the next chappie, which I bet you couldn't wait for, we hope you like it, oh I think Emily should get some praise as this was written by her and I think it's great.**

_**2 minutes later**_

_Sven had picked up Rosie and had run off snogging her, that when all the guys started walking over to us, oh crap what do I do..._

**Chapter 3**

…**And ended up in the fountain**

**Dave's P.O.V**

**5:16 pm**

I knew I shouldn't have come to the park. Georgia was sat there staring at me like a (beautiful) goldfish. I need to talk to her, the last time we spoke was when I burst into her room and she started shouting at me. Not the best of situations. I started to walk over to her when she stood up and stared at me for ages. I didn't know what to say, her looking at me like that made me forget everything I was going to say. Then she looked away really quickly, in fact I'm surprised she didn't get whiplash and said 'Sorry everyone, I've got to go Plants to water and so forth…' She started walking off, and when she thought we couldn't see her anymore she started running, like properly sprinting. To get away from me, she's angrier than I first though…Pants…

**Amy's P.O.V **

**5:25 pm**

The phone was ringing, I was only halfway through taking all the paint of my nails from art today, I'm going to go over them in powder pink I think.

I answered the phone 'Hello'

'Amy? It's Georgia…'

'Oh, hey Gee, are you ok, you sound upset?' I'd bet my own brother that it had something to do with Dave.

'I'm ok, it's just, I was just at the park with the Ace-gang and Dave turned up…' Knew it!! Why wasn't I invited to this "Ace-gang" meeting or whatever it was? Never mind.

'Did you talk to him; did you tell him you were sorry?' I asked.

'No, I ran off, I couldn't face talking to him. That's why I was ringing you, would you go to the park for me? Please, see if they're saying anything about me?'

I wasn't expecting that!! 'Ermmm…Yeah, of course, I mean, yeah' why do I do that when I was confused or scared? Stutter like that? It's so annoying!

'Awww, thanks Amy, I love you…in a strictly non-Lezzy way of course'

'Do you want me to ring you later, when I get back or should I tell you in French tomorrow?'

'Who have we got for French?'

'Ms. Smith it says on my timetable…'

'Oh you'd better call me then, thanks for this Amy, Bye.'

'Yeah, Bye Georgia'

Oh God what should I wear, I'm meeting the famous Dave. Think Amy, think!! Short skirt and low top? Hmmm, bit too slutty, just the short skirt then, I'll wear my purple top…

**10 Minutes later**

Ok, I'm ready…I think…

**10 Seconds later**

Damn, what bag should I take?!

**15 Minutes later At the Park**

I wonder if The Ace-Gang knows I'm here to spy on Dave? I'd better keep quiet incase they don't. If they ask I'm here to…get some fresh air; that sounds really sad and boring. Too late to think of something now, they've spotted me, they're sat with the boys. Jools and Rosie are snogging for England; Blimey Rosie's Boyfriend is Huge!! And the rest of them are just chatting. Ok Amy, keep calm, smile and wave, it's going to be fine, Whoa is that Dave?! He's frigging gorgeous! Amy, keep calm, sit down and act normal.

'Hey guys, can I join you? I was just coming out to get some fresh air.' I said, and I batted my eyelids at Dave.

Jas gave me a strange look and said 'Yeah, Everyone this is Amy, Amy obviously you know us girls, but this is Sven, Rollo, Dec, Ed, Tom, Rollo and Rosie's cousin Rex. Oh and Dave, She gave me a knowing look when she said Dave's name, god she's got a strange fringe! I've not noticed before.

Keep the task in mind Amy. 'So, were you guys talking about anything interesting before I arrived?'

Dave cleared his throat and said 'No, we were just…just talking about, about Rex.' I'm not stupid; they weren't talking about Rex at all. I just nodded and smiled, and maybe I did a bit of hair flicking. Can you blame me? Dave is H.O.T!!

Jas stood up and took hold of Tom's hand; I guess they're an item.

'Hu-Tom, I want to show you something in the pond, I was wondering what breed of newt this was…' She said.

You have to be kidding me? Newt? Do these two have lives? Mabs and Ed had started snogging now too, so that left Ellen, Dec, Rex, Dave and me. If I could get him away from the group I could talk to him properly…

**2 Minutes later**

I need to get Dave on his own…

'Ermmm…Dave, do you want to, you know, go and, you know, walk with me?' Smooth Amy, that's real sexy that, stuttering your way through as sentence.

Luckily I didn't put him off too much because he stood up and smiled, like a proper really nice smiley smile, which was pure gorgeous can I add, and said 'Yeah, good idea, I need to clear my head and hey, if it involves talking to beautiful girls, then I'm defiantly in.' and he winked at me. God, I'm Melting!!

**30 Seconds later**

Man, it's cold. I started shivering and Dave looked at me and smiled.

'Cold, Amy? Here, do you want my jacket?' Gorgeous AND thoughtful!

'Thanks Dave, that really sweet' *Bat eyelids and flick hair* Phwoar! He took his jacket off and his t-shirt lifted up, just a little bit, he's all muscley and yum!

**10 Minutes Later**

'So Dave, I hear you and Georgia are close? Georgia was ill wasn't she?'

'Yeah…we were, but I think I've blown it with her. And I really love her as well.' Damn it! He didn't say anything about Georgia being ill, I wonder why…

'Oh, that's a shame…' I grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye. 'Dave if you ever need to talk, I'm right here.' He pulled his hand out of mine and looked really uncomfortable.

'Thanks Amy, that's really, Ermmm, kind…'

**Dave's P.O.V**

**30 Seconds Later**

Does this girl ever give up? She's going to get neck cramps if she keeps flicking her hair around like that, and if she keeps batting her eyelashes like that, well, I don't know something bad might happen, I'm too heartbroken to think of it, ok?

I mean, she's quite pretty, not like Gee, no way near as beautiful as Gee but Corr blimey she thinks she is!

**1 Second later**

Not Georgia, Amy I mean. Don't be a fool.

**1 Minute later**

And she's got my jacket on, it's flipping freezing, I'm too nice for my own good sometimes.

**2 Seconds later**

It's not easy being Jack the Biscuit, that's what a lot of people don't realize.

**5 Minutes later**

We've been walking round for ages now. We've just walked past Tom and Jas for the 3rd time, if Jas stares any harder at us her eyes will fall out.

**10 Minutes later**

We stopped at the fountain, mainly because if I walk any more my feet might drop off.

Ever the Gent I thought I should let Amy down Gently

'Well, it's been nice getting to know you Amy, but I think I'm going to go see Georgia, You know Georgia my GIRLFRIEND, the LOVE OF MY LIFE…' Do you know what she did, she laughed!

'Oh, Dave you're so funny, I know you feel the spark between us…'

'Ermmm, no, not really, no I don't, I…' She started leaning forwards, I have the horrible feeling, she trying to, oh My God, she's trying to snog me!! I turned my head away, she was going for full-frontal I think but using my super-biscuit skills I managed to make it lip to cheek. Did she take the hint though? Did she hell, she went in for another one, I started to walk backwards…

**3 Seconds later**

…And ended up in the fountain. Amy just looked at me like I was sat in a fountain or something and said

'We could have had something great, Dave' then walked off.

**1 Second later**

Un-bloody-believable!!

**5 Minutes later**

Tom and Rex helped me out of the fountain; the others were all laughing too much, so much for best friends.

**10 Seconds later**

It's ok though; I got out and shook all over them like a dog. Revenge is sweet.

**2 Minutes later**

God, it's REALLY freezing now! And that slimy slag Amy has still got my jacket, she can keep it, I don't want her germs all over it. Eughh!!

**1 Minute later**

I'm going seeing Gee, I've decided. I figured even if she still wants to barbeque me and then feed me to her freakishly large cat, I might be able to make her smile if I tell her I fell in the fountain. Should I mention Amy? I don't want to ruin her friendship with Gee. Who am I kidding, of course I want to ruin her friendship, she tried to kiss me, I fell in the fountain for crying out loud!!

**3 Minutes later-Walking to Georgia's**

Do I want to go to Georgia's actually? What if she doesn't want to forgive me?

What if her mum won't let me in, I wonder if Gee told her I thought she was quite hot, more to the point I wonder if she told her it was my fault she got hurt in the first place, oh bugger…

**7 Seconds later**

I'm turning round, I'll just go home, I'm cold now anyway and I'm getting some really dirty looks from all the old dears, it's like tutting central around here.

**30 Seconds later**

If I don't go now, she might think I don't care. And I do care.

**1 Second later**

A lot. I think I should go and see her actually, even if she won't let me in, then at least I can say I've tried.

**20 Seconds later**

I know, if she won't let me in then I'll sing under her window, that's romantic. She'd like that…

**4 Seconds later**

Right that settles it then, I'll go back, it's worth a go. She really loved me, she said so, if she really loved me she'd talk to me, give me chance to say sorry.

**4 Seconds later**

But what if she didn't, love me I mean? She's used me once before. What if she was just using me to get to someone again?

**16 Seconds later**

And anyway, I can't sing, she'd probably throw water on me or drop her cat on me if I sang under her window.

**52 Seconds later**

Right, I'm turning back, man I'm cold.

**5 Seconds later**

No, what if she hates me, I need to set thing straight. Be a man Dave!! Going to Georgia's house now, we need to talk…

**2 Seconds later**

I can't do it!! Home it is then.

**1 Second later**

I need to go see her though.

**8 Seconds later**

I look like I'm doing the hokey-cokey! I think I'll just sit here, on the floor, behind this bush. If I just sit in the middle of the road I think that old bid who's been watching me for the past 2 minutes, looking like she's ready to breathe fire on me any minute, might call the police. I have a feeling I'm not her favourite person right now.

**1 Second later**

Mind you, if she sees me behind a bush, it might be more suspicious, maybe I should just sit…God Damn it Dave!! Pull yourself together; stop being so god damn indecisive!

**1 Minute later**

But Maybe I should just mo-…STOP!! Pants in heaven, what's wrong with me today?!

**2 Minutes later**

Oh God, is that Amy? I can hear her, is she stalking me?

**30 Seconds later**

She's not on her own though; maybe she's brought out a search party. Who else can hear? I know that voice, that annoying, sickly sweet, Squeaky, Squawky…Oh my God, its Rachel!! What's Amy doing talking to that witch?!

**1 Minute later**

They're talking about me, the Wicked Witch and the weirdo stalker are talking about me, why do I feel like I should be scared…

'Amy, you'd better not have screwed this up, this is my one chance to get back at that Love rat and his slime of a girlfriend, what did he say?'

'Well, he..Ermmm, well, not a lot really.'

'What do you mean not a lot? He must have said something!!' Rachel was shouting now, her temper got on my nerves when we were together, it's even worse now were not. And who's she calling a love rat!!

'He just talked about Georgia…a lot…' Did I? I don't talk about her that much do I?

**1 Second later**

Oh God, I do!! I'm Obsessed!!

**20 Seconds later**

Rachel carried on slagging me off,

'Eughh, he makes me sick, him and Georgia should just…just, I don't know. Did he mention me at all?'

I could hear Amy panicking even from behind my bush (which is coved in thorns by the way, I'm going to end up with scars).

'I don't think so, I can't remember…' Amy stammered.

Rachel sighed heavily and said

'Amy, just break his heart, into 1000 pieces, just like he did to me, I don't care how Amy, but I'm warning you, if he comes out of this his stupid cocky self then I promise you, your life won't be worth living…' and she stalked off. Talk about over the top!!

"Your life won't be worth living", that girl's been watching far too many dodgy spy films!!

**2 Seconds later**

And I'm not cocky!!

**1 Second later**

Oo-er…

**Georgia's P.O.V**

I can see him. He's outside, walking up and down my road like a zombie. He's almost gotten to the door twice now, he keeps stopping though, turning back around and marching off the other way. There, he's just done it again, now he's…what the hell _is_ he doing actually?! He's sat two doors down, in the thorn bush. He can be such a fule sometimes, why won't he come and see me? Is he angry with me? Oh god, what have I done this time, he hates me doesn't he…

**Hope you loved the chappie,**

**so know you know more about what's going on, do you think Amy should be part of the Ace-gang or not, **

**What do you think of her?**

**What about Dave help him out, should he go speak to Gee or well Dave's really confused, lol**

**Review and tell us what you think, **

**Next chappie up when we can**

**xXx**


	5. I’m not, I miss you so much

**Hey, we hope you liked the last chappie. This one was written by me…Enjoy… **

_**Georgia's P.O.V**_

_I can see him. He's outside, walking up and down my road like a zombie. He's almost gotten to the door twice now; he keeps stopping though, turning back around and marching off the other way. There, he's just done it again; now he's…what the hell __is__ he doing actually?! He's sat two doors down, in the thorn bush. He can be such a fule sometimes, why won't he come and see me? Is he angry with me? Oh god, what have I done this time, he hates me doesn't he…_

**Chapter 4**

**I'm not, I miss you so much**

**Georgia's POV **

**6:45pm **

OK, I do wonder about Dave, he has just been sat in that bush for awhile now, I think I can say he has officially lost it, oh crap he's just got out and is walking toward my house again.

**10 seconds later**

This is the closest he has come to my house so far.

**5 seconds later**

He started to walk away, holy Jesus, he just looked up at my window, so I ducked; I really hope he didn't see me.

**10 seconds later**

I looked back out the window, Dave wasn't there, maybe…no, he's just popped up from behind the wall, he must have thought I looked at him and didn't want to be seen until he decided if he wanted to speak to me.

**20 seconds later**

He still standing there, either he hates me and wants to say he never wants to speak to me again, or loves me yeah right!! After the way I told him to bugger off and that I didn't want to see him!

**5 seconds later**

It's started to rain, and Dave's not wearing a coat, he must be vair, vair cold, he started to walk down my street, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**10 second later**

Right Georgia Nicholson get your butt in gear and run after him, ok did I just say that to myself, but I'm so right, oh how I can make myself laugh at a time like this…

**2 seconds later**

Ran down the stairs like a running thing, Grabbed a coat the closest one I could find and some shoes by the door.

**1 second later**

I pulled the door open and ran out the house, the rain had really picked up, I know it's just so typical English weather to rain in May, but I had picked up Mutti's long coat so the rain wasn't to bad, well apart from the fact that as I was in a hurry I picked up a pair of dolly shoes so my feet were soaking by the time I was at the end of my path.

**5 seconds later **

I can see Dave and he's just about to turn, so I ran for my life i.e. Not very fast.

"Dave!"

"Dave!!!"

**Dave's POV**

I can't believe I gave Amy my coat now I'm going to die of what is it called when you really cold and get ill, or something, oh I can't remember, the rain has started pouring down, my t-shirt it clinging to me now as well as my trousers, I completely drench, I'll-

"BlOODY HELL DAVID"

Ok, creepy it sounded like my mum; I just turned around to have a figure in black, catapult straight into me.

"What's wrong with you?"

It's Gee, maybe she saw me and is now here to moan at me for not even trying to speak to her, ok, come on Dave, act cool, cool like a cucumber; that sounds like something Gee would say,

Gee hit my arm and said

"Well"

"Hello to you too"

Smooth Dave, really smooth. Not

"Dave"

Oh she sounded so serious, I still hadn't decided what I was going to say to her that's why I went, not just because it was raining. Typical English weather that I hate so much.

"Georgia"

She hit me again; she's being so violent

"Could you please stop hitting me, I don't want to lose my biscuitness"

I haven't seen her smile in so long, I know it was 'Dave don't be so stupid' smile but it was a smile, which made me smile

"Dave what the hell where you doing the hokey-cokey outside my house for, I can tell you now if that's your way of…"

She tailed off; I wonder what she was going to say

"If that's my way of... Getting someone to follow me then I think it worked pretty well, don't you think so?"

Ok, so I'm going to lose count of how many times she hits me, maybe she feels like its payback or something, for her injures from the accident, I don't mind, she's not exactly hitting me hard, Oo-er, that, you minxes, was not intended to sound like that.

"Guess you did see me by your wall then"

"So you did see me!"

"Well Gee, you were just sat…"

"Dave, I didn't run out in the rain for you to talk about me in the window"

"Ok, KittyKat, no need to get all catty" that was crap wasn't it, I'm ashamed, I think the count is at four, yes she did just hit my arm once again.

"Dave, I do want to be friends, I'm sorry I was horrible, and I didn't mean it when I told you I didn't want to see you, I was just angry at you, so it was easy to just shout, please Dave"

I'm not, I miss you so much, If only I could have said that, but I didn't want to mess this up, at least I have Gee as a mate. Well for now.

**Georgia's POV**

I can't believe I managed to say all of that, I feel a little bad though I keep hitting Dave's arm, it's just like a reflexes when he's annoying me, oh well, he'll live.

**10 seconds later**

It's like just in the movies Dave pulled me into a hug when I started to cry, we were in the rain, it was so perfect Dave was stroking my hair, and telling me everything would be fine. I didn't even care I was drenched from head to foot. I was just glad I could speak to Dave again, and we weren't arguing anymore.

**2 minutes later**

Dave pulled back,

"C'mon, you need to get in before you catch a cold KittyKat"

"This is coming from the person without a coat"

Dave tutted at me like my Mutti, he really is a loon, but I don't care, that's when a car pulled up next to us, someone just got out and ran over to us with a huge umbrella.

"Dave"

It was Lee, Dave's sister's boyfriend; well he was before I … well, you know.

Lee said "I see you two, have finally talked things out then"

I just nodded

Dave said "Don't suppose your going to mine Lee; I would love a lift, as you can tell I'm a little wet"

I said "Dave, that's an understatement"

Which is so turn, he's so wet his t-shirt, is clinging to every muscle on his chest, and oh my giddy god, once again, I felt like a melting girl, Dave was so gorgeous.

"Lucky for you, I was on my way, so I'll give you a lift too Georgia" Lee said.

Before I could say I only lived around the corner, Dave pulled me into the car.

**5 minutes later**

Ok, so I'm glad Lee did give me a lift home, it took 5 minutes in the car, so that would have meant I would have been 10 minutes of me running in the rain.

Lee pulled up by my house, and gave Dave the umbrella, so Dave and me made a dash for the door.

**30 seconds later**

"Bye Dave"

"Yeah, S'later KittyKat, and I'm glad we can be friends"

He gave me a quick hug, then hesitated, about weather to kiss me on the cheek, but he didn't. Damn

I'm not, I miss you so much, and want to be your one and only, if only I could have said that but I didn't want to mess this up, I have Dave as a mate. Well for now.

I watched him run back to the car I waved at them as they drove away.

**20 seconds later 8:10 pm **

I walked in the house, only for Mutti to shout blue murder at me, she didn't murder me in blue paint or something you loons, she just was vair, vair loud when she shouted. Actually, that's an understatement. It went like this:

Mutti: "Georgia Nicholson, you can not run out of this house into the rain, and come in with no explanation, blah, blah, blah…"

Me: "I'm vair, vair sorry Mutti"

Then I just ran up stairs, remember I sent Amy to the park, to spy, she must be back by now.

**10:30pm Bed of pain **

OMG, that jerk, I can't flipping believe this, how can you love someone so much and hate their guts all at the same time, I swear I could kill him, arhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, I just want to scream, right I guess I haven't told you what happened, well you know I sent Amy to the park, well I texted her to see what happened, so she text me to say she was going to use her house phone as it would take her a zillion years to write it all down, so I ran to the phone waiting for it to ring.

And of course the phone went

Bringggg Bringggg (Yes a phone does make that noise, ok?)

So I picked it up and said

"Amy, spill."

"Mm... hey ... Gee"

I swear I heard someone get hit, or something, like someone smacked Amy, but, oh, I think too much.

"So what happened?"

"Well I went to, the you know the park like you told me, and everyone was there, when I got there I went and sat with the Ace-Gang and Sven is huge"

"I know, well what about Dave"

"Gee…"

"Yeah"

It's like someone is telling her what to say I swear, she takes so long to answer,

"Well, we were just sitting and talking and stuff, when Dave asked if I wanted to go for a walk, so I said yes, so I could, you know, see what he would say about you"

"Yeah… and…"

"Well, he gave me his coat"

"Why?"

"I think he thought I was cold"

That's why Dave didn't have a coat, but usually when a boy offers there coat…

"And, you know, we talked"

"About?"

"He said something, about how he missed someone, and he didn't say much, then…"

"Then what Amy, what?!"

"Then he said 'I know you feel the spark between us', we were at the water fountain, and then he said 'we could have had something great Amy', don't freak Gee, then he, well, he leaned in to kiss me"

"HE WHAT?!"

"I moved out the way and he fell in"

"HE TRIED TO KISS YOU!"

"So when he fell in I just ran, sorry Georgia"

"I could feel the tears starting up and I couldn't, handle it so I said

"Amy, blub, I have, blub, to go, blub"

I just heard someone whispered perfect, what the hell is so bloody perfect.

"Umm, Gee-"

"I have to, blub, go"

And I put the phone down, and ran to my bed, that's were I have been for the past two hours, crying my eyes out. The phone went a couple of times, but I couldn't be bothered to go and answer it and I didn't see why I should have after what happened.

I have worked out why Dave was doing the hokey-cokey, it's because Dave had just hit on my new friend and he knew it, and like he said we were just friends now, so he could date who he wanted, I mean what a jerk, I really do-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Thursday 8: 35am **

I'm running like a loon to Jas house, flipping hell, she's not even there, Amy's not around either, where is everyone today?

**20 minutes late**

Well I'm not going into assembly when I'm this late I'm just going and sit in class for our first lesson.

**5 minutes later**

Bored, just got out my phone, I must have turned it off before I went to bed last night.

**20 seconds later**

I feel loved, I have 5 messages, Tee-Hee, well two of them were from Amy asking if I was alright, and there was one from no-other than the jerk himself, the first was only an hour after we had talked

It said…

_KittyKat, I'm so glad were friends_

_Luv D _

I wanna kill him; he just wants me to be happy so it doesn't matter if he hits on my friends, one was from Jas and the other from Rosie, they said the same, freaky…Well I would expect them to say it.

_Gee, you don't have a plant or whatever you said, _

_We need to talk_

Of course Rosie signed hers with from the Viking queen (Rosie) like I didn't know you she was talking about. I know she really is mad.

**10 minutes later**

The Ace-Gang came in, minus Jas, I wonder where she is, probably on a ramble or something, the Viking queen is making her way over to me, I'm scared.

"So, Gee, heard you and Dave sorted things, well……I would like details, and now!"

How does she know already, I haven't even told Jas, right I'll ask her?

"Rosie, how do you know I talked to Dave?"

"Well, not long after you ran off he went towards your house and I'm the Viking queen, spill, ok, ok, I guessed, now tell us what happened!"

She started to get really stressed out, so I told her and the rest of the Ace-Gang that I would tell them at break, which reminds me, Jas still isn't here, and I haven't seen Amy yet…

**So where is Jas and Amy, Amy and Rachel, well, if you wanna know what happens, well get your fingers typing so are fingers start typing, lol**

**We update, as soon as we can, Next weekend ish probably…**

**xXx**


	6. “…land of broken hearts…”

**Hey Loons we're so sorry that we haven't been able to update in a bit we have just been so busy it's unreal, LOL any here is the next chappie which was written by both of us, a bit of a mix; which I think was great, but the next chappie will only go up when we think you guys derives it as we have been looking at the amount of visitors and hits we have got for this story, we nearly fell out our seats it was unbelievably how many you are reading this and not reviewing that breaks our hearts, I wish we were over-**** exaggerating ****but were not and we are busy but when a review comes we just write like loons on loon tablet's. So review you crazy loons, we love you all thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**Luv (Non-Lessies)**

**Megan & Emily (we even have are brilliant beta back Mel, She Rocks)**

**xXx**

_**10 minutes later**_

_The Ace-Gang came in, minus Jas, I wonder where she is, probably on a ramble or something, the Viking queen is making her way over to me, I'm scared._

"_So, Gee, heard you and Dave sorted things, well……I would like details, and now!"_

_How does she know already, I haven't even told Jas, right I'll ask her?_

"_Rosie, how do you know I talked to Dave?"_

"_Well, not long after you ran off he went towards your house and I'm the Viking queen, spill, ok, ok, I guessed, now tell us what happened!"_

_She started to get really stressed out, so I told her and the rest of the Ace-Gang that I would tell them at break, which reminds me, Jas still isn't here, and I haven't seen Amy yet…_

**Chapter 5**

"…**land of broken hearts…"**

**Gee's P.O.V**

**10 Minutes later**

Jas and Amy Still aren't here, so here's the big question, do I tell the Ace-gang, or do I run and hide for the rest of the day?

**1 Second later**

Hide. Defo hide.

**30 Seconds later**

I've got it!! A plan so good, that you'd think some big famous planning person had thought of it, not little old me. I'm going home Ill. Simple.

**2 Seconds later**

Don't be dim; I don't have the patience today. I mean I'm going to pretend to be ill so I'll get sent home, that way I won't have to face interrogation from inspector Viking.

**5 Minutes later**

I think I do I good sick person impression, even if I do say so myself. Which I did say, because I heard myself.

**3 Minutes later**

Get in!! I'm going home!! They're too scared to tell me no since I was in a coma for 7 months and all; they called my Mutti before I'd even told them what was wrong. What if I just wanted a bandage or I'd broke a nail?

Jas' P.O.V

**10:20 am**

**On the field with Amy**

It's quite nice to go for a walk with Amy, she's very calm, a nice change from the rest of the Ace-gang. We're on an errand for Mrs. Baldwin, our Blodge teacher, looking for trails from any animals in the area. Amy's a bit too quiet actually; I hope she's ok…

**1 Minute later**

'Jas, can I tell you something?' Oh, so there is something wrong, I knew it!!

'Yeah, 'course Amy. Why, what's wrong?'

'It's a secret. Like a proper, real, serious secret. You've got to promise me you won't tell ANYONE. Please Jas.'

'Amy, I promise. What is it? You seem upset, is everything ok?' Oh god, what the hell do I do?! Keep calm Jas, a friend needs you. Oh blimey, now I'm talking to myself…

'It's about Georgia…and Dave…' And…Come on, the suspense is killing me here!!

'Go on…'

'Well, I told Gee that Dave came on to me at the park the other day and…'

'HE DID WHAT?!'

'Jas, you said you'd listen. Please.'

'Yeah, sorry, it just came as a shock. I didn't think Dave would ever do anything like that to Georgia.'

'Well, if you'd let me finish, I was going to say, it was really me that tried to kiss him.' I opened my mouth to say something but she stopped me by putting her hand over my mouth. 'Jas!! I've not finished, it's not that simple. Well, it's Rachel; she's making me do it.' She took her hand off my mouth and looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

'I don't get it Amy…' I said. What the hell did she mean Rachel was making her do it?

She sighed like I'd just asked a really stupid question (shut up, it so wasn't stupid) and launched into a big story…

**5 Minutes later**

I knew Rachel was bad news!! This is Low. Really low, and this is coming form the girl who stalked Wet Lindsey…

**2 Seconds later**

Amy finished her story and had started to cry. Oh god. She's deceiving my best friend, but she's being bullied to do it…what do I do now? I patted Amy on the back and tried to stop her crying. She was quite loud and all the people in the field doing cross-country were staring.

**1 Minute later**

She finally calmed down enough for me to talk to her.

'Amy, just tell Gee, I'm sure she'll understand…'

'NO, Jas I can't. Rachel would, Eughh, it's not even worth thinking about!!' She shuddered.

'Amy, you can't go on like this, I mean…'

She cut me off, 'Jas, please don't say anything, I'll do it in my own time. Promise me Jas, promise you won't tell Gee.' She looked really upset so I nodded

'I won't, I promise.' I said.

**1 Minute later**

I started sort of herding Amy up. I was shoving her towards class, I've not been late once this year and we have to get back before break. Amy was still sniveling but I don't have time for her feeling sorry for herself. I've got to keep a secret form my best friend, how the hell am I meant to do that?!

**Break 11:10am**

Thank lord Sandra, Gee went home sick; ok I didn't mean it like that I just don't know how I would have kept my mouth shut with the whole Amy thing. Poor girl.

**2 second later**

It official, Amy is in shock; Rosie just ran up to her and shouted in her face.

"ARR, JUST THE PERSON I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK WITH"

"Er… why... Do yo-"

"No, No, NO, you know exactly why missy"

Oh flipping hell Rosie knows what Amy has done

"You asked Dave to walk when we were at the park, are you into him?"

Oh is that it, thank god, poor Amy looked like she was going to scream, she looked so worried, she sighed and said "Gee, asked me to go"

"She sent you as a spy; I shall be having words with her, not letting a Viking in on the plan"

Rosie is mad, as mad as they get.

**5 minutes later**

There is a really awkward silence between us, everyone is really worried about Gee. Jools broke the silence

"You know, Gee didn't really look very ill did she"

Mabs said "No, she looked perfectly normally"

"Maybe be it's getting to her you know the coma and all she didn't really seem very phased for someone who had just missed 7 months of her life, when she came around then the whole Dave fiasco, it's problem just a bit to much, as well as GCSE as well" I said.

Everyone just nodded, yes I can be wise women of first water, is that what Gee says.

**Georgia's POV**

**12:30pm My Room**

Mutti came to get me from school, she was acting, and well like a mum should it was really weird she came in going

"Gee, Georgia sweetheart, are you aright…"

I was in total shock; anyway here I am sat in my bed of pain, that's all I ever seem to be, in pain, I just don't understand why Dave would do this to me, he flipping said he loved me, I thought I realized I loved him, maybe me and Dave aren't supposed to be together, I mean look, first I use Dave as a red herring and break his heart, then I dump Masimo for Dave so I think I broke Masimo's heart there too, then me and Dave were together properly then my red bottom reared it's ugly head and Mike thought I liked him, so Dave broke up with me, which broke my heart, but I think it break his heart to break up, then Dave goes and hits on my new friend Amy, and look where I am now, I think maybe Dave is right, nothing seems to go right, does it, all those broken hearts.

**10 minutes later **

Bored out my mind, there's nothing to eat in this house, I think I'll do my hair new a new style, lets see straighten it first then… M,y phones ringing, who would be calling me at this time they should be in school, I suppose it's lunch it's probably one of the Ace-Gang,

**2 second later**

Bring bring, I really need a better mobile ring tone

"Hello, you have reached the land of broken hearts, how many I help you, or better just bugger off and leave me alone"

I can hear some shuffling or what not

"HELLO"

**2 second later**

Then put the phone down, what is wrong with people these days, I'll tell you, they break hearts.

**Dave's POV**

I just borrowed Rollo's cousin phone I think his name was Rex, yeah, as being the twit I am I forgot mine, I rang Georgia just to see how she was as I was bored out my mind today and Tom seemed really off when he spoke to Jas, he told me to bugger off, how rude, I'm Jack the Biscuit.

Anyway when Gee answered she said

"Hello, you have reached the land of broken hearts, how many I help you, or better just bugger off and leave me alone"

I was completely shocked I wanted to ask what happened when it hit me, she must have found out about me and Amy, but nothing happened, I don't like Amy that way, I'm not sure if I even like Amy, she bloody hit on her new friend's boyfriend, I mean ex boyfriend, she seemed really stressed then she shouted

"HELLO"

I put the phone down; she wouldn't have known it was me. I needed to talk to Gee in person and straighten things out again, this is getting stupid, why can't it just be easy, I love her she loves me, why do things always get in the way, when I say things I mean twit face guys, and dithering girl, (not Ellen, you fools Amy). I will see her after school.

**3:20pm by the gates waiting for the girls**

Rollo said "Here they come"

He's like an excited kid, he just wants to snog Jools face off that all they ever do.

**10 second later**

I can't see Gee, she must be just behind them, great Amy's with them. I really hope she doesn't talk to me that would be the worst thing ever; I just don't understand that girl.

I have a master plan, Tee-Hee.

**20 second later **

When Amy came up to me, I said

"Hey Amy meet Rex, Rex this is Amy she's new to school like you"

And Rex started flirting, Hallelujah, thank god Rex likes Amy. They walked off talking, which is good, flipping hell how did I not remember when I was sat in a bush, Rachel is blackmailing Amy, and aking her act well the way she acting around me, I need to talk to someone but who.

**1 minute later**

Gee's not here

I said "Where's Gee"

Rosie said "she went home sick"

Oh I really hope she didn't get a cold from being out in the rain, but I really need to speak to her she was so upset when I rang her she must have been home, maybe she wasn't ill at all and faked it so she could go home.

**3 minutes later**

Everyone had turned right to go home, when I went left so I could go get Gee some chocolates and flowers when Jas shouted

"Dave I really need to talk to you"

What does Ms Vole want now?

Jas let everyone walk off a bit it was just me her and Tom,

"What is it Po?"

She whispered "Dave, I know what's really going on with Amy"

How would she know anything, I can't see Amy telling her, Rachel would kill her from what I've seen Rachel is an evil witch.

"Dave, Amy told me"

I can't believe Amy told her, arh here the person I need to talk to, isn't it great how things work out, not if only it was this easy.

"Jas what do you know"

"Well…

She rambled on for England and now I know the whole story

"Jas, what do I do?"

"Dave, I thi-"

"Oh, I nearly forgot I'm going to get Gee some chocolate's and flowers to go and make her feel better"

"Dave I don't think Gee really went home sick, from what Rosie told me Gee, sounds like she was faking, and if you turn up at her house she might just shut the door in your face.

"Jas I have to at least try"

And with that I ran towards town, leaving Jas stood with her mouth hanging open like a gold fish, she looked so funny, I wish I could have stayed and laughed, but I need to get some chocolates, and flowers for Gee, I had to, to talk to her.

**4:40pm **

Got the chocolates and flowers, I'm only 5 minutes from Gee house, I'm getting really nervous, what if she does slam the door in my face, C'mon on Dave pull yourself together.

**4 minutes later**

At Gee's front door, deep breaths knock on the door,

**30 second later**

The doors opening

"Gee"

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, We are evil, don't you just hate us, LOL, leaving it there, well if you want the next chappie, you will have to use though things called fingers, and type us a review, we want to know what you like and dislike, what do you want to happen, do you feel sorry for Amy, should she join the Ace-Gang? it's your reviews that will get our fingers typing.**

**xXx**


	7. Dave the Monkey Boy

**Hey**

**OK, so we had a feeling you guys were dying to read this chappie, we know there is a lot of pain and aggers but it will be worth it, we hope, lol **

**Hope you like this chappie, now we are not happy with the amount of reviews we got for the last chappie, and will only post the next one when you've double the amount of reviews we got from the last chappie but we're not telling how many that was, Lol, and this story is just starting to get interesting, well it was before but we have some great ideas now, and I bet your hooked I am and we're writing the story, so we know what's going to happen, but you don't, you'll have to review to know. **

**And we ****wanna say a big thanks to all are regular reviewers; ****xCraving-Cullenismx****, Rosiepoise782, ****xHoHuMpIgSbUMx****, ****weatherwitch.X.x.X.**** Gee&Dave4Eva**

**Lots of non-lessies Luv**

_**4 minutes later**_

_At Gee's front door, deep breaths knock on the door, _

_**30 second later**_

_The doors opening_

"_Gee" _

**Chapter 6**

**Dave the Monkey Boy**

**Georgia's POV **

Some bloody fool just knocked on the door. After speaking to Amy earlier I don't think I can control all the anger in me, I feel like I'm going to explode except I'm not going to explode that wouldn't be vair nice would it, oh did I tell you I was sat at the door blubbing, Amy had just been round, I'll tell you later, anyway I'd better open the door.

**25 second later**

Opening the door…

**2 seconds later**

Slammed the door shut, and locked it after last time, when he so rudely just walked in; it's Dave for the vair dim who didn't know. At least Mutti and Vati went out with Libby to see Grandad; I don't think I could have handled having them here too.

**5 seconds later**

I ran up the stairs, and hid under my covers, I turned my phone off too, but Corr I'm hungry, I think Dave even had some chocolates. No Georgia, you need to stay strong, he is a jerk, a twit, a *******, sorry but he is. I would like to know what is going on with Dave, it's like he's two different people hitting on my friend Amy and then being nice to me as if it never happened.

**Dave's POV**

Ok so Jas was right, she slammed the door in my face, but I'm Dave the Laugh, Jack the Biscuit, I can't just give up.

**20 second later**

Climbing the tree outside Georgia's house, she left the window open she must have forgot, she locks the front door but forgets the window, she can make me laugh even at a time like this.

**1 minute later**

I got up the tree easily, like a monkey, Dave the Monkey Boy, no, I don't like that Jack the Biscuit is much better, anyway I walked along the branch to Gee's window, I threw the box of chocolates so they landed on the floor of her room then I threw the flowers, no one moved for a minute, I hope she likes the card. (I stuck it on the box for the vair dim out there that couldn't work that out)

Gee walked by the window to the chocolates picked them up then turned to me, she looked beautiful, it was weird she had her hair done and make-up but was in her Pajamas, her face looked like she was in so much pain, it hurt me to see her like this.

**Georgia's POV**

I nearly jumped out my skin when something made a loud bang, it was a box of chocolate there was a card too and flowers, when I turned around I could see Dave in the tree on the branch closest to my house.

**20 seconds later**

I shouted to Dave

"DAVE, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

He said "Gee we need to talk, you don't understand"

I walked towards the window, and said my voice sort of had an edge to it "What, I'm stupid is that it Dave, stupid Georgia doesn't understand, or are you just trying to be nice to me so I let you go out with my friend, Da-"

"No Ge-"

"No Dave, I'm not listening anymore, you were right, we should just be friends, and just for the sake of our friends, I don't need to talk to you, in fact I don't want to talk to you"

"So it's all my fault Georgia, everything is my fault, all I've ever been to you Gee is nice, I've never wanted to hurt you, you hurt me years ago, but I was still there for you, I make one mistake thinking you're using me again, and that make's everything my fault"

"Dave, stop feeling sorry for yourself, stop making me look like the bad person here, when it's you. I was sorry for what I did to you, but I don't care you have hurt me too much now, you didn't care I was in a coma, for all I know you could have been off snogging every girls face off, well I was in a coma because you had broken up with me, and then you do this to me. I don't want to hear anymore"

Then I threw the flowers at Dave, oh flipping hell. Dave fell out the tree.

"Dave, Dave" he was laying on the floor.

**Dave POV**

I was so shocked when she through the flowers at me I lost me footing and fell, my god did that hurt, but I've got to get out of here before I start to cry, I can here Gee shouting, like she care's.

**2 seconds later**

I was just getting up when I heard someone shouting, like it sounded like three I could here Gee shouting "Dave" …

"OMG, Dave are you OK"

"Oh Dave"

It's Rachel and Emma, it's like ex girlfriends reunion, help me big G, I don't think things could get any worse.

So I have the girl I love who hates me, up in her room and my two ex girlfriends by the wall to her house this could possibly be the worst day of my life.

**20 second later **

Running like a loon on loon tablets, I didn't have a clue what to say at all, so I just ran, I'm now sat on a bench in the park, and I have no idea what I'm going to do. My side is really hurting, I think I may have broken something from falling out that tree, oh no wait; it's just my heart that's broken. I'd better get home, it's not like I have anything better to do is it.

**10 seconds later**

There was a guy and 4 of his mates, I think they were two years above us in school but they left "So you're David?" They shouted.

"Well, I like t-"

**10 minutes later**

I have no idea why, and who just started a fight with me, I was just lucky Lee and his mates were just walking through, they stopped the guy and his mates from duffing me up, it was unfair fight 5 against 1. Lee took me home to his flat, there was no way I was going to go home looking like this.

**30 minutes later**

Lee got me a new shirt, as mine had blood on it, it's a little big but mum won't notice, Lee wanted to take me to the hospital but I said I really didn't need to, I hated the hospital, it was probably just the fact I spent 7 months there in Gee's room.

I had some bad bruises, but like I said to Lee, I'll be fine.

"Dave how are you going to get past your mum with your face like that?"

What, I knew my face was hurting, but… I've got a black eye, and a cut in my lip, I just looked, I can't even see properly.

"Just take me home and I'll run upstairs"

"What about dinner?"

"If we get dinner, I can run up with mine and say I'm not in the mood, and my mum loves you, you can talk her out of coming to check on me"

"Fine"

"Thanks mate"

Lee really was like my big brother. I was going towards the door when, Lee stopped me.

"I'll be down in just a minute, here, open the car" he chucked the keys at me.

**Amy's POV **

**My Room, 7:25pm **

I'm a horrible person, what have I done!!

"Amy"

"Oh… Err...Hey...Lee"

"You could have come out, you didn't need to stay in your room, and it was only Dave, Megan's brother"

"No. no… I'm fine Lee"

"Well, I'm going to Megan's for dinner, did you want to order in or something, I can get you something before I go"

"No… It's fine... I'm just make something later"

"OK, I'll be back later Amy, Slater"

"S… later"

I know Lee's my step brother, but he's so nice to me, he treats me like a real sister, it's even worse that he's going out with Megan, she's Dave's Sister, I'm like pure evil.

When Dave came in covered in blood I just stayed in my room, what have I done, poor Dave's been hurt, and Georgia…

It's all that Rachel, twit! I wish I could stand up to her, but I was just too scared. I need to tell Gee, but how? I don't want to lose her as a friend but she'll think I was just pretending to be her friend, her and the Ace-Gang are the only people who ever have been this nice to me.

All I ever seem to do is cry, I just wish everything was simpler, but it's not is it.

I mean Gee must be even more worked up. After school when we were all walking home I was talking to Rex, he's really nice, but when everyone finds out how horrible I've been there all going to tell me to bugger off, and Rex won't even look at me.

Well, we were walking and everyone parted ways, usually me, Jas and Gee walk home but Gee wasn't there and Jas was going round to Tom's, so I walked through the park on my own, and yes the wicked witch of the west was there; Rachel. She's even brought Emma into this now. They were talking about what we're going to do next. We were right outside Gee's house now; I could see her up in her room just looking out the window.

They made me walk by to get Gee's attention; so she came out her house, she wanted to know what happened after school, (Just like Rachel and Emma thought, I hate that they're right) I said to Gee that Dave walked me home to my house, said he loved me and tried to kiss me, but it was all lies. I didn't even see Dave after school.

Gee just cried and said she'd talk to me tomorrow; I felt like the worst person in the world, Gee doesn't deserve this.

**Georgia POV **

**10:20pm**

Bed of Pain. Where else would I be, I just cry non-stop at the moment, it's my life. I can't sleep either, I feel terrible, Dave fell out the tree and just ran off. I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like. Not, I am not looking forward to it at all.

**Friday 8:00am sat on my wall **

I know, freaky, I'm up early; I'm even the one waiting for Amy.

**30 seconds later**

Waiting is boring

**2 minutes later**

Me and Amy are walking towards Jas' house, its silent and it's getting awkward, I wonder what wrong with Amy…

"Amy, you Ok?"

"Err… yeah… I'm, you know…fine… u"

"Yeah, I'm good"

"So your, not, you know, upset or anything"

Amy is so odd, one minute she talks like Ellen taking a million years, and then she can say a normal-ish sentence, I don't know.

"I'm just putting that behind me, and focusing on my GCSE's"

She just nodded.

**Break 11:20am**

I missed something big yesterday, everyone is being quiet, even Rosie, I'm getting really worried, which is a shame, as (are you ready for this) I've done all my course work, yes, yes and three times yes, and our Tests start in a week and next week is being called review week, or something.

**Lunch 1:20pm**

This is getting stupid, everyone is being silent, OMG, I haven't told anyone what happened after school, right I'm going to break the silence, "Jas" I said. She nodded her head "Dave came to my house yesterday"

**2 seconds later**

That more like it, everyone was in complete shock, and everyone started talking.

"The Viking queen must know all, I need every detail"

So I told them everything, and I mean everything, it must have been a lot to take in as everyone is sat there, mouths hanging open, they look like a pack of goldfish.

"Gee, it's ok…"

"No Jools, me and Dave are going to be friends, now I don't want to speak about it anymore I'm putting it behind me.

"So you haven't spoken to Dave since I take it."

When someone says they don't want to talk about it, Jas just doesn't get it.

"No, I haven't Jas, why would I?"

She just shook her head and said "Just wondering"

**3:30pm **

Thank god today's over, it's been a crap week; I can't wait to get home.

"So all are course works been sent off, now hasn't it" Jas said. She sort of said that towards Amy rather then me. Weird. Amy smiled, I've never seen her so happy.

**20 seconds later**

Amy came and stood by me, as we were walking to the gates, I was getting nervous, what if Dave was there?

"Gee would you like to stay at mine tonight?"

That was so unexpected, and I've never been to Amy's, I bet she has food too…Hey, why not?!

"Sure"

"MMM… I'm aloud to have 3 more people as well, but I don't really want to chose"

Of course Jas was listening in.

"Amy, don't worry, Ellen and Mabs are going on a double date with Dec and Ed"

"Oh, that cool, so did you guys want to stay too?"

Rosie said "YEAH"

Jas said, "Yes"

"I think I can fit it into my busy schedule" Jools said.

That when we all burst out laughing, Jas said "Jools your busy schedule is filled with snogging Rollo"

"What's this talking of snogging me?"

I didn't realize we were already at the gate, and the boys are here…

**Wow that was a lot to take in, all in one chappie, hope you got everything, and picked up the clue's Mmmm mmmmmm, did you spot them. We didn't leave it on to much of a cliff hanger; hope the chappie has really helped you understand the story, but the question is what's going to happen next, we know but if you want to find out start reviewing. We even have the next chappie written and it's a long one, and well we can't tell you anything about it. **

**xXx**


	8. A boy sleepover, I know don’t ask

**Hey, hope your loving the story, as much as we are loving writing it, review and tell us like all ways, and much love to all those that keep review your great. ****You all may have a biscuit, but not Jack the biscuit we still need him for our story, lol**

**We got **

**xCraving-Cullenismx****,** we just have to say your reviews take the biscuit, (but remember not Jack the biscuit, we need him to finish the story)

**GG-Dave-the-Laugh****,** we loved your reviews, you're our **40****th** review

**xHoHuMpIgSbUMx****,** your reviews rocked biscuits

**weatherwitch.X.x.X.** your reviews are amuse , **Lozza the Lolly**, your reviews bite the biscuit (in a good way)

and to everyone you has reviewed this story so far, **Rosiepoise782****,** **Gee&Dave4Eva, ****Mel217****, ****MissGeorgee****, ****Maddybee****, ****Jennybean****, ****Sophstar****, ****, ****mbmimi****, ****geenicksfan, ****Gossip613****, ****BeachBabe72, ****Double Awesomeness with Knobs****, ****Manny Girl****, and to**** xXxMHAWxXx****,** we no who you are, lol**, **And to are **50****th** Reviewer**iHeartDavex3**

So Please Keep Reviewing we love them, we're going to repley to every review, and will answers any questions for you.

So who's going to be the 60th and 70th reviewers? Mmmmmm good question.

xXx

_**20 seconds later**_

_Amy came and stood by me, as we were walking to the gates, I was getting nervous, what if Dave was there?_

"_Gee would you like to stay at mine tonight?"_

_That was so unexpected, and I've never been to Amy's, I bet she has food too…Hey, why not?!_

"_Sure"_

"_MMM… I'm aloud to have 3 more people as well, but I don't really want to chose"_

_Of course Jas was listening in._

"_Amy, don't worry, Ellen and Mabs are going on a double date with Dec and Ed"_

"_Oh, that cool, so did you guys want to stay too?"_

_Rosie said "YEAH"_

_Jas said, "Yes"_

"_I think I can fit it into my busy schedule" Jools said._

_That when we all burst out laughing, Jas said "Jools your busy schedule is filled with snogging Rollo"_

"_What's this talking of snogging me?"_

_I didn't realize we were already at the gate, and the boys are here…_

**Chapter 7**

**A boy sleepover; I know don't ask**

Jools said "Don't worry Rollo, I was just telling the girls how much of a great snogger you are, but your taken by me"

Rollo put an arm around Jools and whispered in her ear, and she giggled.

I was just looking around to see if Dave was here and he wasn't. I wonder where he is, it's not like I care or anything, I just wondering.

**4:00pm Home **

Packing my sleepover bag for Amy's, this should be really good, I can't wait to see where Amy lives. I wonder what it's like. There was a really weird tension when we were walking home, it was really odd, I think something's happened and they're not telling me, it's probably nothing. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, I know it must have something to do with Dave not being there. 

**Dave's POV**

**End of School 3:10pm**

There was no way I was going to go and meet the girls after school, the bruise's on my face had gotten worse, I have a black eye and a cut lip, school was crap, everyone saying aw, poor Davey boy's been duffed up. So I said to the guys I had to work and I'd see them later at Rex's sleepover, a boy sleepover, I know, don't ask. It's at Rex's, as we don't know him very well and his parents are gone for the weekend.

"Yeah, yeah Dave you just don't want the girls to see you like that" Rollo said.

I just gave him a look that said don't be stupid, then Dec said

"Oh no, it's not all the girl's Rollo, it's only Georgia who he's worried about seeing him like that"

I just walked off, they are just annoying me too much, and I'm not in the mood. I do have to work today, only as I asked Lee if I could work more hours, so I can stay out the hours away from my mum, she would go mad if she saw my face like this. There would be no end to her annoying me, so I'm just staying out of her view as such as I can.

**Amy's POV**

**6:30pm Still Friday, Sleepover Night **

Ok, I'm officially freaking out, what if the guys, when I say guys I meant, Jas, Gee, Jools and Rosie don't like the flat, at least Megan said Lee could stay at hers as she knew that girls really need there space for a sleepover.

**10 minutes later**

What if they can't find it, I gave them instructions, but oh my god; flipping out here, they'll be here in 10 minutes! I've got the living room decked out in blankets and everything. I'm really worried; Jas said it would be good to have a sleepover, and tell Gee, I know that she will back me up, but I'm still really worried.

**7:00pm **

The bell thing rang, I went over to it, and hit the button, and they came up on that screen thing.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AMY"

I said into the speaker "Hey Guys, come on up"

And I pushed the button to open the door for them.

**20 seconds later**

Ok, I jumped a bit when they knocked on the door, which is stupid as I knew it was them who were going to knock, but I'm so nervous, stupid really.

**10 seconds later**

Opened the door to 4 girls loaded with bags and pillows, they looked like they were, well, ready for a sleepover.

"Hey"

Gee walked in and said "Wow Amy I didn't know you lived in a flat"

"I live with my brother remember"

"Oh yeah, it's the coma, I can forgot things easily"

Jas hit Gee and said "Gee, don't be so stupid"

**20 seconds later**

We were just putting everyone's stuff down when Rosie went running like a mad women, which everyone says she is, she jumped and landed on the three seater sofa

"Called it"

Everyone just laughed.

"WHAT!" Rosie Shouted,

I said "Don't worry Rosie"

"Ok enough of Rosie's calling where she wants to sleep, when we all know she will end up on the floor anyway, I say me and Amy make the cookies, you guys get the game ready" Jools said.

What game? I'm confused, Jools grabbed my arm and started to walk when she turned and said

"Where's the kitchen?"

I shook my head and took her to the kitchen

**2 minutes later**

In the kitchen with Jools, beating some stuff in a bowl. It doesn't look too nice; I think Jools saw that I was looking at the bowl with a disgusted look, as she said "Wait till you try them"

I jus nodded, I never really thought of Jools as much as a cook to be honest.

**15 minutes later**

Jools did something with the mixture, and stuck the tray in the oven.

"C'mon, they would have set up the game by now, the bell will go in 15 minutes then they are ready"

**2 minutes later**

We walked into the living room, and Rosie, Gee, and Jas were sat in a half circle wait for us to join, we went and sat down with them, and that's when Rosie started

"Right, we are going to play Truth or Dare later just to let you know ladies, but first we are going to play Confess or Stress"

I wasn't quiet sure how to play but I didn't really like the sound of it.

"This is how it works, will take it in turns, and roll the dice, if you roll an even number then you have to confess but we're asking the questions, if you roll an odd number we're going to make you do something stressful, then it's the next person in the circles turn, get it, good, Right Jools you can start here's the dice."

Jools gave her a really evil look, like why did you pick me first and I'm so going to get you back.

Jools rolled the dice and got 8. Confess.

Rosie jumped in with a question

"Right Ms Jools, is Rollo really the best snogger you've had?"

She looked like she was thinking really hard then said

"Of course, you are a very silly Viking queen for every asking, your turn Amy"

I rolled the dice, I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I didn't want to do anything stressful but then confessing to something could be even worse. I rolled the dice… I got 4, Confess.

Jools whispered to the others something" and they just agreed

"Amy, which boy do you think it the most fit?"

Oh why ask me, well I might as well tell the truth he's not going out with anyone,

"Mm… you, know, mm, Rex"

"Who's Rex?" Gee asked.

Rosie said "He's mine and Rollo's cousin; he's the guy that you didn't take any notice of, he was walking with us today, you were to busy wondering where Dave was"

Gee said "Was not it would have just been rude to say who are you?"

Rosie just nodded her head and I said

"I didn't know you and Rollo were cousins"

Jools said "Don't get her started it's a long story, it's your turn Gee"

She grabbed the dice and rolled them… it's the first odd, poor Gee. Rosie has a really mischievous face, she just whispered something to Jas, and Jas just looked at her, smiling.

"It will be brilliant" Rosie said.

Gee looked really worried

Then Rosie grinned really widely and said "You have to call Rollo and ask him if he would like to know Jools bra size"

Mine and Jools mouths just dropped open, we looked like goldfish.

"No, NO way" Gee said.

"Gee you rolled odd" Jas pointed out.

You could tell Gee couldn't believe that Jas was going along with this; it's so unlike her

That's when Rosie asked "Amy can we use the landline, and then Gee can put an accent on, it will be vair funny, you ready Georgia?"

I quickly ran and got the phone for Gee.

**Rollo's POV**

Girls have sleepovers all the time. They can't really be like this, me, Tom Sven, Rex and Dave are here. We ordered pizza we were just watching a football game. When it finished Sven jumped up and down shouting something about Truth or Dare, we all looked at each other and where like we are men we only do Dares, so we're playing Dare's.

**2 minutes later**

Dave had just dared Sven to down a bottle of vinegar when my phone started ringing, I was just about to answer it when Dave grabbed it and put it on loud speaker, then someone started speaking in a really high voice. It sounded really familiar actually, they said

"Hello, is Rollo there?" Dave had frozen weird, and Rex shouted

"Rollo speaking" What's he doing?

Then the mystery caller said "Would you like to know Jools bra size?"

We just looked at each other.

"Jah, what Jah" Sven shouted.

There was so ruffling from the phone and then they squealed

"34 Double D"

Then a bell went off, that's when the line cut and we all burst out laughing; I still couldn't work out who it was.

Dave said "Hey Rollo we all know what your going to get Jools for her birthday now" I punched him in the arm, he pretended it hurt, so I said

"See muscles of steel do-" I was going to say muscles of steel but Dave smacked me in the face with a pillow.

"Do you know who that was?" Rex said.

I really couldn't work it out

Tom said "I know, ask Dave."

Dave just nodded, Rex asked Tom

"So who was it Tom?"

"Georgia, wasn't it Dave?"

That's when we all burst out laughing again

**Georgia's POV **

We we're laughing so much it was hurting, I couldn't believe I just did that, we had it on loud speaker it was so funny, right after I said 34DD the timer for the oven went off, and we hit the end button and burst out laughing.

Jools grabbed Amy's Arm and ran into the kitchen not before shouting

"The DVD's are in my bag"

I heard Amy ask Jools what DVD's

**10 minutes later**

Amy and Jools came back to the living room with loads of food and drink, and, of course, Jools' world famous choc chip cookies; they are Delicious. They had some Pespie and , crisps and chocolate too.

Jas said "Which film first?" Jools's Dad was a film director or something so he got films that weren't out here for months, it's great, so we get to watch all the new films.

Rosie said "I'm thinking we watch Twilight and then Another Cinderella Story"

"Another Cinderella story?" Amy said

"Yeah my dad said that's not even in cinema's yet, it's got Drew Seeley & Selena Gomez"

"Who?" I asked her.

"Oh you'll recognise them when we watch it"

**Amy's POV **

We had just finished watching Twilight, I really wanted to watch this; I've read all the books and couldn't wait to see the film. They started to set up the next film, so I went in the kitchen to get some more drinks.

"So are you going to tell Gee?"

"Jas you, scared me"

"Sorry Amy, I just thought as Rach-"

"I'm going to tell Gee tonight I'm just nervous, what if she gets angry, an-"

"Amy don't worry"

Jas turned and walked out the kitchen. So much for her help!!

**10 minutes later**

We're watching Another Cinderella Story, its quite good. I'm not sure how I'm going to tell Gee, I'm so nervous.

**1 hour 20 minutes later**

We back sitting in a circle again, as like Rosie said, we are playing truth or Dare, but Rosie of course has her rules, we spin the bottle who ever it lands on they have to roll the dice and if they get even it's truth and if they get odd, well it's Dare, Rosie likes using the dice as it means you don't get to choose.

**10 seconds later**

Bottle's spinning… its Jas… she rolled the dice and got… 2

"Truth" we all jumped back. Rosie is defiantly mad.

**Rex POV**

We have decide to play dares again after we watched saw 5. Rollo asked, "So who shall we dare next?"

I was thinking when Tom said, "Well, Mister Dave hasn't done a dare yet so it shall be him"

Rollo started bouncing around like an excited girl and said "Me, me, I've got I good dare!"

We all just looked at him, "What! It's a really good" he said.

Sven said with a mouth full of fish "Jah, Jah, Rollo"

"We will dress Dave as a girl, with Rex's sister's clothes and a wig, make-up and all, then give him one of these's pizza boxes, and he has to go and pretend to deliver"

"Rollo, who's going to be awake at 1:00am and want pizza, who would Dave go and knock on?"

"AMY!" Oops, I said that a little loud, I know where Amy lives as when I walked her home twice after school I walked her all the way, she seemed not to mind, I really do like her. Now everyone is looking at me…

"The girls are having a sleepover aren't they, and I'm sure it's at Amy's"

Tom nodded, and Rollo grinned really wide and ran for the stairs.

"Who said I'm doing this?" Dave said

Rollo shouted from upstairs "Because Dave if you don't, then we will have this on you"

**2 minutes later**

Rollo came running downstairs with loads of stuff; we were all looking at him like he was crazy.

"What? If we're going to make him do this, we're going to make him do it right, so Dave would you like a trendy look or a tart look?" he asked.

Sven just ran off, I'm not sure where but as long as he stays out my room I don't care.

**20 minutes later**

I can't stop laughing!! This is the funniest thing ever, Rollo even made Dave wear a bra, and then stuffed it, Dave has a really tight black top on so he looks like he really does have nungas, a little pink cardigan, then they made he wear a black puffy skirt, some bright pink leggings, bright pink belt and Black Ugg boots, then they put a wig on him. Tom and Rollo started make-up, how do they know how to put makeup on... It was a pink and black theme.

**10 minutes later**

"Finished"

You couldn't even tell it was Dave, me Rollo and Tom burst out laughing, Sven is still missing.

Rollo said "Hey mate, if I wasn't going out with Jools I'd hit on you"

Dave pulled a girly pose and said in a girly voice "Who me?"

And we burst out laughing again; Tom turned to me and said "Lead the way"

**20 minutes later**

We were just going to the flats, when Rollo said "Are you sure Amy lives here Rex"

"Yeah, we don't even need to worry about getting though the main door; it's broken so we can go straight her flat and shock the girls out of there skin"

"Yeah, this is going to be the funniest thing"

**Dave POV**

Thank god Lee's sleeping at mine, I think it would be vair bad if he had seen me like this. I can't believe I'm doing this, I might as well die of embracement, Tom and Rollo put so much make-up on me you can't even seen my bruise.

**10 minutes later**

We just turned a hall, I knew we were just about to pass Lee's flat, I continued to walk past it when Rex grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I swear this was Lee's flat, maybe I got the floor wrong, I couldn't remember the number of Lee's, but Rex is sure this is Amy's flat. Lee must live above.

**3 minutes later **

They gave me the pizza box, the plan is I have to take the pizza and I have to pretend I want one of there numbers to go shopping, Rex and Rollo have a really weird grin, do they know something I don't?

**Amy's POV **

We are whispering now, Rollo had texted Jools and said that we would have a visitor very soon and that was all.

So we decide we would play along with whatever game they were up to.

Knock, Knock (yes that's someone knocking on the door)

"Right on cue" Rosie said.

We all went over to the door and pulled it open

"Well hello ladies…"

**What?! I know what's going to happen next, what have the girls planned that poor Dave doesn't know about. Well, we know but do you, we have a feeling it's a no, so if you want to know.**

**Review you crazy loons. **

**xXx**


	9. Pink Neon Nails

**Hey you crazy love, we have to say we love your reviews and they are fab fabbity fab, **

**Our 60th review for this chappie was ****xHoHuMpIgSbUMx**

**And our 70th reviewer was Hannah (Yes hannah you were the 70th reviewer and here's the next chappie)**

**So you guys rock, but all of you who reviewed as well rocked biscuits we love the reviews, keep the good work up all of you and hope this chappie was worth the wait.**

**xXx**

_**Amy's POV **_

_We are whispering now, Rollo had texted Jools and said that we would have a visitor very soon and that was all. _

_So we decide we would play along with whatever game they were up to._

_Knock, Knock (yes that's someone knocking on the door)_

"_Right on cue" Rosie said._

_We all went over to the door and pulled it open_

"_Well hello ladies…"_

**Chapter 8**

**Pink Neon Nails**

Gee P.O.V

'Is that…' Jas stuttered

'What the…' Jools muttered

While hitting Jools and me to shut up I guess, she must have a plan.

'That's so DAMN COOL!!' Rosie screeched, grinning like the Viking loon that she is.

It's not cool, I mean, how immature can you get? It's not even that funny.

**2 Seconds later**

Though I do like that top. No Gee, No!! You hate him, remember. But that top. No Gee.

**Dave P.O.V **

I can't believe the guys made me do this, well I'm stressed now, I might as well play the part

"Hey-"

"Your finally here?"

What how in gods name, did they now I was coming, do they even know it's me?

The Ace-Gang all turned to look at Rosie, that's when I looked behind myself and the guys weren't there, then Rosie grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

"So why did u take so long to deliver the pizza... you haven't got a name tag?"

I just stood there. I was not expecting this one bit, did they actually order pizza, c'mon man think of something, no I'm completely blank

Rosie sighed "For God Sake's Dave, you could have at least played along"

so she did know!!

"well Rosie for-"

"OMG, I've got the best idea!"

Jools is mad as, but not as mad as Rosie, she was just whispering to Rosie, I'm seriously worried

"GEE AND JAS GRAB HIS ARMS AND JOOLS GET THE STUFF I'VE GOT HIS FEET"

I shouted at Rosie "WHAT THE HELL!"

but before I knew it I was being pinned down by 3 girls, Rosie said

"Amy get the boys they're outside"

**5 Minutes later**

Amy let all the boys in after about 40 million years of dithering, she is so Ellen's long lost twin!! The boys didn't take long to finish off Jools' cookies.

**10 minutes later**

this is mean, I mean, mean, being pinned down by four girls isn't a bad thing, but when one's painting your nails neon pink, while the boys are laughing like loons, and eating those cookies (which I haven't had one of yet), it is so unfair.

**5 minutes later**

"all done, they look fab" Rosie said

"I hate you Rosie"

"oh, but u love me really Dave and well, I hope you like pink nails for the next couple of days"

Everyone was laughing like loons.

**Georgia P.O.V**

**2 Minutes later**

'Ok Guys, I know your totally bumming off of Jools' Cookies right now, but I'm bored, who wants to play a game?'

The whole group said nothing, even Sven, but that might be due to the fact that he had a Gob full of Cookies.

'Ok, I'll take that as a Yes, Yes Roro, Oh Viking Queen who we all love very much, we would love to play your amazing game, please enlighten us…'

Rollo said 'No, Actually Ro, it meant No, I'd rather not play whatever form of torture you have planned.'

'I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Ok, so we're playing 5 fingers…'

Rollo and Rex groaned, what bit them!?

Rex started to explain 'Ok, so it's this really stupid game we used to play as kids. You put 5 fingers up, like hold up your hand and then you go round the circle and you have to say something you have never done, like I've never thrown up on a roller coaster, if someone else has done that thing, like thrown up on a roller coaster, then they put a finger down. When you have no fingers left you get a dare, the last person with any fingers up, wins. Easy.' And he rolled his eyes.

**1 Second later**

Ok, I'm a bit scared.

**1 Minute later**

**Sat in a circle**

I can't believe I'm doing this…

Rosie shouted. 'Ooh, I get to start. Then we work round the circle, Ok, hands up guys' we all put our hands up, god I hate Rosie sometimes…

Rosie started, 'I've never worn the color Black…' We all stared at her. 'What, it's a boring color?!' She said. We all put a finger down apart from Rosie. Next in the circle was Sven, great this will make a whole lot of sense then. Not.

**1 Minute later**

Yeah, Ok that didn't make any sense, all we got of Sven was 'Jah, groovy Baby, I love my chicklet, Jah!!' so we've decided he can sit out of this game. Ok, So next it's…Jools.

Jools smiled evilly and looked at me 'I've never stalked anyone…' I put my finger down and sent Jools the death look.

'Jas, you helped!! Finger down, now!' Jas sent me the death look this time, but put her finger down anyway. Ha, take that fringey!!

Rex was the next person 'I've never…I've never worn a beard' He said, looking at Roro. She put her finger down

'I'm not ashamed, Rex, No way…your so in for it next time round though cousin dearest…' She said. Rex honestly looked terrified…

Dave went next. 'I've…I've never had a period! Ha!'

'No way, that's not fair!! No Gender related comments!! Try another one…' Jas shouted.

'Fine then, I've never had a hangover.' He smiled.

'Ha! You've never drunk alcohol, what a baby…' I said, I mean, who hasn't had a drink?!

'No, he has, he's just never had a hangover, he always stays annoyingly cheery and headache free.' Rollo said.

Stupid Dave and his stupid no Hangovers...

'Anyway, my turn' Rollo sung. 'I've never Dressed as a member of the opposite Sex.' He said, grinning evilly. Dave put his finger down obviously but so did Rosie. We all turned to stare at her.

'It was a dare, Ok?' she said, smiling. Trust Rosie...

It was my turn next...

What do I say?! Stupid Rosie and her Stupid Game. Stupid Dave. Stupid Amy. Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!!!

**2 Seconds later**

Ok, breathe...In...And out.

Calmy Calm. Calm as a calm thing in calm land.

'I've never...I've never kissed someone else whilst I still had a girlfriend' I said, looking directly at Dave. Whoops...

**3 Seconds later**

Dave stood up, gave Amy a scary bananas look, and ran off shouting 'I don't need this!!' It's his own stupid fault really.

**2 Seconds later**

His wig fell off...

**1 Minute later**

Jas broke the silence, saying 'Actually, Gee, You did, you used to kiss Dave all the time when you were going out with Massimo and Robbie...'

'SHUTUP FRINGEY!!!' I screamed at her, then ran out too.

**1 Second later**

Smooth as sandpaper...

5 Minutes later

**Running home**

God, Amy lives further away than I first thought!!

**3 Minutes Later**

Still Running...

**1 Minute later**

Still running...

**4 Minutes later**

I'm home!! Thank you baby J!! I thought I was going to pass out, I look like a tomato now, no quite the sex kitty look I was going for.

**2 Minute Later**

**Back in the good old Bed of pain**

I don't even know why I'm crying. Me and Dave were just getting somewhere, then me and my big mouth ruined it all. Again. The chocolates he threw are still on the floor, they look a bit dead actually, I think Gordy got to them. Oh, here's the card he attached to them.

**1 Minute Later**

**Crying like Billy-o**

The card had a poem on it. A poem, how cute is that! And I shouted at him.

It said:

_When you see the world _

_In her eyes_

_You know you are in love_

_My world is her_

_**KittyKat**_

_I tried so hard to make you mine  
I tried so hard and you pushed me away  
that broke my heart  
for the very first time  
so I stop_

_Trying  
even thought I still admired you _

_And wished you were mine _

_I love you with my heart_

_You're the one I've waited for_

_As time went on our friendship grew_

_But what to do?  
Too confused _

_My head spins, suddenly I  
who is never quiet _

_Has nothing to say  
millions of questions filled my head  
billions of thoughts run through my brain _

_  
I'm the cause of your pain_

_That I can not live with myself_

_I want to walk but can't seem _

_To get on my camel_

_I'll be out of Sight for you _

_With the night you're _

_The angel from above_

_That I love. _

_**D xXx**_

**Dave's P.O.V**

I can't believe it all went so wrong! I don't even know what I did to make her so upset...

She just started having a go at me. I hope she didn't think a poem is really Wussy. That's it. She thinks I'm a big girl, writing poems, what was I thinking?!

**1 Minute Later**

My eye hurts.

**30 Seconds later**

And I've still got makeup on...

**2 seconds later**

Crap.

**2 Minutes later**

I'm going to tell Gee I only want to be friends (that's if she still wants to be friends with a big wuss like me). She should just move on, I'm going to lie to her and say I don't want to be her boyfriend anymore. She'll probably be pleased anyway. What have I done to make her hate me?

**1 Second later**

Probably the same thing I did to those guys that beat me up.

**2 Seconds later**

What did I do to those guys who beat me up?!

**1 Minute later**

Everyone hates me and I don't even know what I've done wrong. This is just my bloody luck!

**Amy's P.O.V**

Oh crap, crap this is bad, I don't think this could have got any worse, I really shouldn't have said that, everyone is looking at me.

"Look boys, I think you guys have got to go now, I'm sorry ,we'll talk to you tomorrow , but right now our friend needs us" Jools said

I think the boys were as shocked as me, Jas and Rosie, Jools was so...I don't know.

"Yeah, C'mon guys" Tom said.

**5 minutes later**

The guys are gone, and now I'm being stared at by 3 girls, well one's a viking the other's nature mad, and the other is a snog-alcoholic, but they're freaking me out.

Jools said "Jas you said she had talked to Gee?"

" No she was going to talk to her tonight" Jas said.

OK I'm sitting right here, hello it's like I'm not here!

"Well what are we sitting here for girls, We have to see Gee, and Amy you can to tell her, C'mon I bet she still awake" Rosie Shouted.

**10 minutes later**

"Guys, I don't think I can, what if she like kills me or something" I whispered

"Amy don't be crazy" this coming from the person hanging from Gee's window, yes Rosie's climbed the tree to Gee's window.

"You have to, poor Gee and Dave have been thought to much, don't worry Amy we're here to help you" She said.

"it's all the boys fault, why did Rollo dare Dave?! How did they even know where we were?" Jools sighed, great everything is my fault, C'mon Amy pull your self together, you can do this, wait, give me a minute, too late, Rosie just fell through Gee's window.

**Tee-He, so a bit of drama there or what, lol, oh we hope you just loved that card from Dave the Laugh, **

**hope you like this chappie as such as we did, and next chappie will be up soon or sooner, MmmmmmMMMmmmmmm, well we now when we're going to post it.**


	10. I feel so pathetic…

**Ok, so we're not happy, yup you heard us right. **

**So the 80****th**** reviewer for this chappie was ****indira'gee'ovanni****c ****thanks so much for your review. And to everyone who did review this chappie. **

**And 90****th**** was no-one we didn't make it, c'mon guys we got 20 reviews for the past few chappies and were bouncing in are seats cause of it, but c'mon you made us depressed this time, lol**

**So know you're going to have to work harder to get the next chappie out of us now, so review. **

**The next chappie will only go up when were happy with your review, sorry but It had to be done, we've just got some much coursework to be done, but as we love you in a non lezzy way of course, we write these chappies just for you. **

**Anyway after our little rant here's the next chappie.**

_**Previously in the Confessions of Georgia Nicolson Has the Pants Ship Really Sailed**__;_

_**10 minutes later**_

"_Guys, I don't think I can, what if she like kills me or something" I whispered_

"_Amy don't be crazy" this coming from the person hanging from Gee's window, yes Rosie's climbed the tree to Gee's window._

"_You have to, poor Gee and Dave have been thought to much, don't worry Amy we're here to help you" She said._

"_it's all the boys fault, why did Rollo dare Dave?! How did they even know where we were?" Jools sighed, great everything is my fault, C'mon Amy pull your self together, you can do this, wait, give me a minute, too late, Rosie just fell through Gee's window._

**Chapter 9**

**I feel so pathetic…**

**Rosie P.O.V**

Crap, I just fell; hope I haven't woke Gee's parents.

"Ro...Sss...iie...Sniff, sniff"

Poor Gee's been crying, well I'm the Viking Queen and going to help my friend.

"Yes, my moi pally it is me the great Viking Queen, and you must come with me now or your lip gloss get's it" I whispered.

See, now she will deffo come as she wouldn't let her lip gloss die, Tee-Hee I'm such an evil Viking.

"I don't care"

What, she does care; I'll have to take it to extreme measures

I have to whisper or I would wake up her parents so its vair vair hard to scare someone when you can't shout

"Georgia Nicolson, if you don't get your but out of that bed and come with me then I will have to smear mice cream all over your new top, Angus gave me the recipe"

Ha, I knew that would work, she getting out bed, yes the Viking queen rules, I know.

"Rosie"

"Well Gee, we can use the window or the front door, your choice"

She sighed "We have to use the window, that's how I got in"

**Amy P.O.V**

Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God.

Rosie and Gee are climbing out the window, flipping hell, I'm freaking out.

**2 minutes later**

Gee looks mad "Well, why was Rosie threatening me? Why am I not all snuggled up in my warm bed of pain?"

"Look we have to go to Amy's first" Jas to the rescue…

"No way, I know what your-"

Jools butted in "Gee the boys aren't there"

Rosie just grabbed her arm and we started walking, it's silent, oh I hate silence. I just started to laugh. And now everyone's looking me. Great.

Jas looked at me and said "You think this situation is funny?"

"No, it's just I've only just realized were all in are Pajamas, and were walking through the park at 3:40 am on a Saturday"

"Ok, you got to admit she right this is just a little funny, not the thing with Gee and Dave but walking through the park" Jools said.

"Jools?" Gee said

"Yes…"

"Shut up"

And everyone burst out laughing; ok, I know we should be serious but just the way Gee said that, it was hilarious, even she was laughing.

**10 minutes later**

Finally back, everyone was quiet for the rest of the walk home, now we're sat round the table in my kitchen, with hot Choco. Why is no-one saying anything, maybe I should be the one to talk…

**2 minutes later**

Here goes nothing

"Gee I-"

Then she burst out crying.

"Guys, this is all my fault, sniff, sniff I didn't ever let Dave, sniff, explain, I just, sniff, told him to bugger off the whole time, and look…"

She got out a card and handed it to us to read.

"Awww, this is the sweetest thing I've ever read!!"

"It's beautiful"

"It's so true, it shows you guys are perfect"

Gee said "I know, I just don't understand, I guess Dave did break up with me, and well, he can date who he wants, I just-"

I had to say something. Like, now.

"Georgia I lied" I shouted, then I started to whisper. "I'm so sorry, Georgia"

Everyone else was quiet, I mean, I really shouldn't have told Jas, it's amazing she hasn't told Gee, but she told every other girl, while she said she's only told Rosie, Jools and Tom, so much for the secret. Well, what did I expect from radio Jas.

She just looked at me in complete shock.

"Amy I don't understand" she mumbled

"Georgia, Dave never really hit on me"

"What?!"

Rosie jumped in to help

1 Second later

Not literally Jumped in…Idiot.

1 Second later

"Gee, Rachel and Emma blackmailed Amy into doing it"

"I had to make you believe that Dave was asking me out and he didn't like you, I'm sorry Gee, you can just go if you want, I was a bitch. I'm sorry"

"But I…Why?"

"On my first day everyone was really moody, I didn't know why, and I ended up sitting next to Rachel in one of my lessons so I asked her, and well, she told me about you but she didn't seem bothered. I asked why she didn't care, and she told me about her, Dave and you, and how Dave had cheated on her with you, Gee she made you seem like such a bad person. I didn't care you where in a coma, I'm sorry, so I started hanging with them.

Then that day I meet you, well I thought Rachel might be wrong, then when they found out you and me were hanging out, they planned it, I'm sorry"

"Hold on, I understand all that, but why did you do it? I thought we were friends."

"It's really sad Gee, they got hold of some of my course work, and well, when I wouldn't do it to start with, they burnt one of the pages from my art book, and it was only weeks 'till we had to hand it in, I couldn't do all my work again Gee, I'm sorry, and every time I did what they asked, they kept giving me my course work back, I thought it wouldn't get this bad Gee." I feel so pathetic…

"So the day we had to hand in all the coursework was going to be your-"

"Gee I-"

"Amy"

I should shut up, I wasn't sure what to do, she hadn't gone mad at me yet. She just stood up and walked away, Jools is following.

"Gee, where are you going?"

"Jools, it's her fault this is happened"

"NO, Gee you can't blame this on Amy, yes she caused some of the problems but really that was Rachel and Emma, and if you were in her position you would have done the same, Gee we're your friends so we know what the real story is, but for anyone else the fact you were cheating on Masimo with Dave while he had girlfriend is pretty low, C'mon Gee, think how that would sound to someone who knows nothing else, and we all knew when you came around something bad was going to happen Gee, for god sake Dave has been torn up"

Once again Jools has shocked the living day lights out of us; I mean where was all this wise women of first water hidden?!

She burst out crying again, and Jools hugged her, Rosie and Jas got up too and went over, group hug, I hadn't even realized I was crying too. It's like a right old Blubber-fest!

**2 seconds later**

Gee said "C'mon Amy"

She held her arm out and I joined the hug, how could she just not go mad at me.

"Gee aren't you mad?" I asked.

"Of-course I'm mad, but the truth is I'm over the moon at the same time"

"WHAT?" Everyone said in sync.

"Well, Dave never really hit on Amy and-"

Jas said "Oh Gee, you have finally seen the light"

That's when we all burst out laughing like loons.

"Ok I'm vair vair tucked out now, can we please get some sleep"

**2 hours later **

I can't sleep its like something is keeping me awake. Something, but what, mmmmmm,

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**11:30am Saturday**

Eating some toast and drinking tea with Jools.

"How you this morning then Amy?"

"A lot better thanks, but there something still bugging me"

"What is it?"

"I don't know"

"It's probably nothing"

"Yeah, you're probably right"

"Hey sleepy heads"

Rosie Gee and Jas walked in the kitchen.

"I'm not a sleepy head Jools, I'm a Viking" Rosie went right up to Jools before she said it, Jas and Gee just shrugged their shoulders and went to get some tea and toast too.

**12:40pm**

Everyone's gone, but we're meeting in the park at 4:00 to discuss what Gee should do about Dave. I best to some cleaning up.

**2 hours later **

Finally!! Lee might be a guy but if I had left the mess the way it was, he may have killed me, something is still bugging me, but what…

Well, everything seems to be falling into place now. We just need to get Gee and Dave back together.

**2 minutes later **

Ding Dong (Yes that the door, but who is it? Lee would have just walked in)

Opening the door, I was just stood in shock I only just to stutter out

"Em…ily?"

**Georgia P.O.V**

**2:50pm **

**In my bedroom**

Ok, deciding what to wear, only have 1 hour 10 minutes 'till I have to be at the park, the Ace-Gang and Amy are going to help me with my fiasco with Dave.

**4:05 pm**

Running to the park, great I'm going to be late as pure usual. On the bright side, my outfit looks perfect…

**4:10pm **

**Just got to the Park**

"Gee, you're late"

"I noticed Jas, no need to get your big knickers in a twist"

She just tutted at me and turned to the rest of the Ace-Gang, minus one. Amy's not here…

"Where's Amy?"

"I'm not sure. All she texted me when I asked her was _'Soz can't make it'"_

Rosie jumped up and pulled me to sit down with the rest of them

"I'm sure it's nothing, now c'mon, we need a plan"

"So-"

"Gee as you were late, we filled in Mabs and Ellen" Jas said.

"Ok"

Rosie said "Right well Gee what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm here asking you" Honestly, it's like working with monkeys sometimes!

That's when Mabs phone went

Jools jumped up and started to sing with the song

_I'm gonna live forever_

_I'm gonna learn how to fly high_

_I feel it coming together_

_Baby remember my name_

Then she just started dancing to the tune like a mad person with legs, and said, "I've got it!! Gee just go to Dave's window and sing"

"It would be so Romeo and Juliet" Rosie said while jumping up to join Jools.

"So cliché" Jools agreed

"Mabs, answer it before they hang up" Jas said.

Mabs just grabbed her phone, flipping it open; she probably was in shock after Jools and Rosie's little performance.

"Hello" (yes that's Mabs talking you loons)

"Yeah… No… yes…and… yup… mmm...Yeah...Ok…see you in a bit…bye"

Jools said "Well, who was that?" as if she didn't know! We all knew it was Ed, the way she was blushing and turning away from us.

"Eddie of course" Rosie said.

"Well, if you keep mocking me, I won't tell you what he said" Mabs frowned.

I said "So what did he say, Mabs?"

"Well, some of the boys are on their way down to the park"

"What?!" I shouted

"Oh, is Tom coming?"

Trust Po to only care about her boyfriend, I mean, what if Dave comes…Oh, maybe I should go

"Gee, you're not going anywhere"

Freaky deaky, did Jools just read my mind?!

"Jools, did you just read my mind?"

She sighed and said, "No Gee, you're just too predictable"

Whatever. I wonder what's wrong with Ellen, she seems mega quiet, I mean, I know she doesn't say much but…right lets find out, wait I still don't know what to do with the Dave fiasco.

"Guys, what do I do if Dave shows up?"

"Well Gee, in my opinion you have two choices, you either need to talk to Dave, or you just see what happens, let the chips fall where they may" Jools said

"Ok Jools, what have you been taking, you're so wise one minute and so up for a laugh another, what have you been taking?" Rosie said.

Jools just shrugged her shoulders. There is deffo something wrong, but she seems like she really doesn't want to talk, I'll find out later. Oh yeah. Ellen.

"So Ellen, you're being very quiet. What are you hiding?"

"MMM… no. I'm...you. know... I'm... Not. Quiet...Just-"

Rosie jumped up and said "She's hiding something!!"

"Tell us Ellen" Jas said, in her 'concerned' voice.

"Mmmm… Dec…asked …me … to… stay… the… night… at… his"

"OO-ER" we all shouted. A bit too loud actually.

Ellen turned bright red

"Ellen, don't let him push you into anything" Jas said.

That's when the boys came running like mad things round the corner, oh crap Dave is here, looks like all the boys are here, just great.

**2 seconds later**

Of course the boys greeted their girlfriends, which left me, Dave and Rex, liking like 3 spare wotsits. I had no-idea what to say, I bit my bottom lip nervously, Dave looked confused, probably because I hadn't said anything.

"Hey, it's Georgia right?" Rex said.

I just nodded, and then Dave ran a hand through his hair and said "C'mon Rex, wanna start a game of footie?"

"Sure"

Then they turned and ran to set up goals, what am I going to do? The other boys have ran past me, I sighed and turned round to see the Ace-Gang staring, I think they could tell I was fighting back tears.

"Oh GeeGee" they said and came and pulled me into a hug

"Guys, maybe I should go?"

"Yeah, but Gee if you leave now, Dave will know it's because of him"

"Guess your right Jools"

Rosie jumped in and said "Wait Jools haven't you got to go in like, 10 minutes?"

"Yeah, So?"

"Well if you and Gee leave saying you guys have to be back at Gee's or something…right, it's planned. Rollo" She shouted, waving at Rollo from across the park.

What is she doing, she's mad, crap Rollo's running over.

"What's up?"

"Oh it's just Jools and Gee just have got to go so I thought you might want to say goodbye first" Poor Rollo didn't really understand, but it's like he knew, he gave Jools a kiss on the cheek, which is unusual for those two, they don't really care about public display of affection.

**5 minutes later **

Jools and me are walking home, I guess I'll say thanks; she didn't really need to go for another 10 minutes, maybe I could find out what's up with her while I'm here.

"Jools thanks, by the way."

"Oh, yeah, anything Gee"

There is so something wrong with her…

"Jools, you ok?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Um, Jools…"

"Look Gee, it's nothing, seriously, I'll seen you on Monday at school, yeah?"

Then she turned onto her road, I shouted "S'later Jools"

Corr bliemy, what's wrong with Jools? And where was Amy this after noon? Oh god, then there's the Dave thing, I need to have a good think about all this.

**Dave P.O.V **

We had just come into the park and there were the girls, oh great, Gee's there what am I going to do? She'll probably shout at me.

**2 seconds later**

Of course the boys greeted their girlfriends which left me, Gee and Rex like puppets, I had no-idea what to say, Gee was biting her bottom lip like she was nervous, I was really confused; why she didn't say anything to me?

"Hey, it's Georgia right" Rex said. Of course its Georgia, but he could feel the tension, poor Rex had no-one to go talk to.

Gee just nodded, I couldn't stand this! Wasn't she going to say anything?

"C'mon Rex, wanna start a game of footie?" I said, I needed to get away!

"Sure"

**1 minute later**

The guys join us and I heard the girls saying

"Oh GeeGee" then they pulled her into a hug, I don't get it. They were just talking for a bit when Rosie shouted Rollo over. I wonder why. They talked for a bit, if only I was closer to hear what they were saying…

Then Rollo gave Jools a kiss on the cheek, which is unusual for those two, they don't really care about public displays of affection. Rollo jogged back to us.

"What was that about?" Tom asked him.

"Jools and Gee have to go" and shrugged his shoulders, I bet Gee's gone because of me.

"C'mon, lets play" maybe I'll detour past Gee's house on my way home…No actually, maybe I shouldn't, but then with what happened last time, well I can't see her coming out to see me again, oh great life is crap, just like it has been for 7 months.

**Hope you loons loved this chappie.**

**So what will happen next, so little time, so many questions?**

**But what is it that you guys want to know, Review and tell us. **

**We also have a little competition we want to see who can guess who Emily is, any idea's we know.**

**Plus anyone know what's up with Jools, winners get cookies. **

**xXx**


	11. I'm really feed up

**Hey Guys, I though I'd leave you an A/N for this chapter to say Sorry. I am totally useless and had the worst writers block you can ever imagine. Every time I went to write something, it ended with them all falling of a cliff and floating away. Told you it was bad =P So, I waited, and waited, and waited, to see if it would get better. It didn't really, but with the help of Megan and her wonderful ways, I've managed to get it done. Hope it doesn't disappoint too much. Emily xxx**

**Chapter 10**

**I'm really feed up with this whole Georgia thing**

**Jools POV**

I can't go home, home sucks, to be honest.

I'll sit here. On this nice, comfy wall.

**2 Minutes later**

Ok, so it's not so comfy.

**1 Second later**

Better than home though.

**5 Minutes later**

I've made a daisy chain, that is how bored I am. Daisy chain bored...

**1 Second later**

And the old woman keeps staring at me. It's not like I'm stealing daisies out of her garden. Never mind...

**3 Minutes later**

There's Dave!! I thought he was at the park.

'Dave!!' I shouted at him.

God, he looks cheery. Not! Very Un-laugh.

'Oh, Hey Jools, Wa'ssup?'

'Ah, nothing important, why are you sat on the wall? Making Daisy Chains?'

Good question. 'Why _aren't_ you sat on the wall making Daisy chains?'

'I don't know, shove up and pass me some Daisies'

**1 Minute later**

**Sat on the wall, making Daisy chains with Dave**

'Jools, Gee is your friend, right?'

'Yeah... How are things with you two anyway?'

'I was kinda hoping you'd tell me...'

I gave him my "I'm so confused my brain might be In danger of exploding" look, the one that Rollo gives me when I tell him anything to tricky.

'Well, you walked home with her, didn't you?' He said, talking like I'm some sort of idiot.

'Yeah? And?'

'Well, what she say? Did she leave because of me?'

'If I tell you, you can't say I said anything.' he nodded at me wisely 'Well, she was upset you didn't say anything to her. She thinks you're still angry.'

'Angry? I didn't think she...'

'That's the problem Dave, you don't think. When she heard about you and Amy at first she was furious, now she knows the truth Dave, and she's sorry, truly sorry. You hardly made it easy for her to apologize. Go talk to her Dave, give her a chance to say sorry, give her a chance to see you forgive her. A chance to see you Love her, you do love her, don't you Dave?' He nodded. 'Well, there you go. And what's with the bruises? You don't have to tell me, I'm being nosey and to be honest I couldn't care less if you were run over by a herd on angry...sheep.'

'I know you do care really,' he said, winking, cheeky thing! 'It was Rachel's brother, the big one, him and his mates duffed me up good and proper, did Gee even notice?'

'No, she was a bit worked up at the time. And I don't care actually' I said, shoving him off the wall.

'Wait, Jools, so you've helped me, now what's wrong with you?' Ah great, he noticed that...

'Nothing, what made you thing there's something wrong with me? Nope, nothing. Alrighty as two Alrighty things, that's me...Nothing wrong...Noth-ing' I said, but I was nearly crying now. 'S'laters Dave' I said, running off.

**2 Minutes later**

Now now only do my bestey buds think I'm weird for being off with them all day, but Dave thinks I'm weird for running off like some sort of loon. Why is my life so utterly poo at the minute?

**1 Minute Later**

I've just ran in to Rollo. Literally.

I was doing my Running like a loon thing and he was coming to see if I was Ok, I ran straight into him.

'Hello Gorgeous.' He said. I do love him. Do you know what I did? I just broke down crying. It's a wonder he's ever nice to me if I just act like this when he is. 'Whoa!! What's up Jools?'

'It's doing my head in!! Where do I go? I don't want to go home, I really don't, so what happens to me now? I stay here running round the streets like some sort of...Street Runner!!'

'No, you come home with me, for as long as you want to. Jools, look at me.' I looked up at him and he wiped the tears from my face. 'I'm Here for you, baby.' he said, giving me a big hug. I do love my Rollo...

**Dave's POV**

Jools just ran off, what does that say about my skills with the ladies at the minute...

I think I'll go see Lee, get a boy's opinion on all of this.

**10 Minutes later**

**Outside Lee's**

I'm sure this is Amy's flat too... Can't be, I must be imagining things. I held down the doorbell and waited for him to get his butt out here.

'Dave, I wondered who it was holding down the doorbell, you can let go now, by the way. You can be really annoying sometimes, did you know that?'

'It's a talent, Lee and jealousy is not a very nice emotion.' he reached out to smack me round the head playfully but I managed to duck out the way. I truly am The Biscuit.

**2 Minutes later**

'So Dave, why do I get the honour of your presence?' Lee said

'It's...'

'No, no, let me guess...Georgia?'

'How did you know?' Can he read my mind? 'What number am I thinking of, Lee?'

'How should I know? 6?'

'No, 182. I was just checking.'

'Weirdo. Right, so what's happened with Georgia this time?'

'Well, I went to the park, and she was there but she didn't say anything, so I went to play footie. But then her and Jools left the park early. I followed them after a bit, Gee had gone home but I bumped into Jools sat on this old woman's wall making Daisy chains. I asked her what was up with Gee and she said that Gee thinks I'm angry, and she was going to say sorry right before I left to go play footie. I think I got it all.'

'Right... But why did Georgia think you were Angry in the first place?'

'Ah, this is where it gets complicated. Well, we were playing 5 fingers, don't ask, and she accused me of kissing this girl called Amy, but really it was Amy kissing me because my Ex, Rachel, told her to, Amy blew it all out of proportion and Gee got upset, hence the accusations.'

'And this Amy, she doesn't happen to have Shortish Blonde hair, Brown eyes, fairly tall?'

'You're doing it again, get out of my brain, Damn It!!'

'No, Dave, see it's just...' And then we heard the door open...

**Amy POV**

_**Half an hour earlier**_

_'Em…ily"  
I think I'm seeing things; it can't be Emily, she went to live in France about 5 years ago!! Emily, stood at my door...  
'Amy!! I missed you'  
'Emily?' I stuttered out again  
'Aren't you going to let me in?'  
'Still in shock here, Em;  
'I haven't had heard you call me Em in 6 years' She smiled, sadly, pulling me into a big hug.  
'Em, just one question...'  
'Yeah?'  
'Why are you here?'  
'Didn't you want me to come? I can go...' she said, disappointment covering her face.  
'No, it's not... That… I just'  
'It's Ok. I thought I'd come back to see you and Lee, I do miss you sometimes you know.' She chuckled and pulled out of my arms, looking over my shoulder 'Is Lee...?'  
'Oh He's just gone out, taking his Girlfriend home I think.'  
'Girlfriend? Is she nice?'  
'Oh yeah, she's really sweet, and beautiful and, you'll love her Em, you really will.'  
'And does Miss Sweet and Beautiful have a name?'  
'Megan, she's called Megan. Do you, want to go for a walk or something, wait for Lee to get back? I've been stuck in here all day and I'm bored out of my mind!'  
'Sure, I thought you'd be out with friends, or a boyfriend?' She said, winking at me.  
'Oh No, all I've done is screw things up with Boys since I got here.' I said, locking the door ready to go out.  
'Why? What's up Amy?'  
'Well, I'll tell you, but it's going to be a long walk...'_

We'd just been on the longest walk I think I've ever been on! My feet are killing! Turns out Em has come back to see us for a while, I told her about Dave and Gee and stuff. It's so nice to have her back!!

I opened the door to the flat to see the strangest thing. Honestly, it was creepy bananas!

Dave, sat at my kitchen table, talking to Lee and looking all upset.

I didn't say anything because I kind of wanted to take a picture, but I didn't so I tried listening in instead.

'Is that Dave?' Em whispered, really loudly. So loudly, that the man in question (Dave, you Muppet) turned around. When he saw me and Emily stood there like lemon s, his mouth dropped open like a fish.

'You...and, her...and...'

**Dave's POV**

'You...and, her...and...' I said, trying to get at least one full word out and failing miserably.

I stood up, not bothering to ask what the hell was going on, and stormed out. I made it to the door, but the damn thing was locked, and I can't work out how to open the flaming key.

**20 Seconds later**

**Still fighting with the door**

Amy came up behind me, and put her hand on my shoulder. I turned round to look at her, using my "I hate you so much right now" look. She flinched away. Ha! Good, it worked.

'Look, Dave, just listen, and I'll explain everything'

'Oh, you will, will you! I don't think so, you're going to open this bloody door,' I said, giving it a kick for good measure 'and let me the hell out. I can not believe you Amy. All you've done since you arrived here is mess me around! I can't believe you didn't tell me that you're Lee's sister!! You knew I'm Megan's brother, but you chose not to say anything, you decided to kiss me and completely ruin things between me and Gee. Great, Amy. Fabulous. I didn't think it's possible, but, even though we're family in a weird, twisted way, I think I hate you even more now than I did 10 minutes ago.' I turned around to try and open the door again but added as an afterthought 'And that's a lot!' I gave the door one last kick and it flew open. There is a God!!

**1 Minute later**

As I was making my escape from that loony-bin up there I saw Megan.

'Dave, whoa. Slow down, what's up?'

'Lee's little sister, who I didn't know was his little sister, is trying to completely screw things up with me and Gee, she's up there now with some woman, a friend of Lee's, I don't know...'

'Lee's up there, with another girl?'

'Yeah. No. I don't know, look Meg, I'll see you later, yeah?' I said, and I took off running again.

**20 seconds later**

Just been push in a bush by someone; oh and that someone would be my lovely sister Megan not. So I shouted

"Megan what's your problem?"

she looked very agree; my sister only gets agree when well I think Gee say 'the painters are in' or whatever and when she thinks I'm being a totally moron. I hoping its the first one.

"Dave look what was the point of running you know I'm as fast as you; now I'm really feed up with this whole Georgia thing. you've talked to Lee about it, you've talked to your mates and whoever else, now I've sat at the side; only because Lee's made me, and I'm feed up I'm helping you weather you like it or not; no get your but in my car now"

she was in a full blow rant there was no way I was going to make a run for it so I went and got in her car; she got in the drivers seat and turned to me.

"Dave if there is some cow up in Lee's flat who is more than friends with him; and I've chose to help my twit of a brother out; over that situation I'm going to be so pissed I'm"

she stop whatever she was going to say and turned the engine on; I don't think I've ever seen her so mad; and I feel so guilty she mad at me. I wonder where she going anyway?

**A note from Megan; I love this chapter even if it took a bit of time; but we all get that writers block and it's the most annoying thing ever. Hey c'mon guys review and tell Emily how she is not useless; because she isn't just look at this chappie and her other stories they rock. **


	12. “Stop! Stop in the name of pants!”

**Hey Guys glad your loving our story so far; this chappie was pretty hard to write with all the emotions in the air. Well we hope you like this chappie.**

Previously on **Has the Pants Ship Really Sailed **(such a movie thing, lol)

_**20 seconds later**_

_Just been push in a bush by someone; oh and that someone would be my lovely sister Megan not. So I shouted_

"_Megan what's your problem?"_

_she looked very agree; my sister only gets agree when well I think Gee say 'the painters are in' or whatever and when she thinks I'm being a totally moron. I hoping its the first one._

"_Dave look what was the point of running you know I'm as fast as you; now I'm really feed up with this whole Georgia thing. you've talked to Lee about it, you've talked to your mates and whoever else, now I've sat at the side; only because Lee's made me, and I'm feed up I'm helping you weather you like it or not; no get your but in my car now"_

_she was in a full blow rant there was no way I was going to make a run for it so I went and got in her car; she got in the drivers seat and turned to me._

"_Dave if there is some cow up in Lee's flat who is more than friends with him; and I've chose to help my twit of a brother out; over that situation I'm going to be so pissed I'm"_

_she stop whatever she was going to say and turned the engine on; I don't think I've ever seen her so mad; and I feel so guilty she mad at me. I wonder where she going anyway?_

**Chapter 11**

"**Stop! Stop in the name of pants!!"**

**Dave's POV**

**10 minutes later**

Still sat in Megan's car, she hasn't said anything and I have no idea where we're going. I'm vair vair scared to ask her, as she seems in a right huff; and that's a understatement.

**5 minutes later **

Megan's just pulled up by a curb; I think I know where we are now. She got out the car and slammed the door. I followed quickly. I've never seem Megan like this.

**30 seconds later**

I knew where she was going; when me and Megan were younger we found this place, it was just an abandoned park that no-one but us would go to. We would come here when we were supposed to stay at our dad's house.

Dad loved his work, so when we had to go stay for a weekend at his we wouldn't see him. And he really wasn't the nicest person when he got angry. He seemed to have more of a problem with Megan than with me, I guess I got lucky. But me and Megan spent most our time here.

I did like this park; it was quiet and peaceful, good for thinking, (yes you loons I think). And I like to stay away from Dad as much as possible.

**1 minute later **

Megan was sat on one of the swings. I hesitated about sitting next to her; I wasn't sure what her reaction were going to be. I'm being silly, she's not going to do anything stupid.

**20 seconds later **

The silences is killing me! If she doesn't say something so-

Megan breathed "Dave"

I turned to look at her, only to see so much pain in her face and I didn't know why.

"Mum's going to move to Spain"

I didn't know what to say, but it's not just that. Megan knows something I don't and its really getting to her.

"Dave if you keep this up; the moody acts, failing school, Mum saw the bruises... she'll take you to Spain, whether you like it or not"

She looked like she was struggling for words

"Look, I'm getting a flat and I will get a spare room for you, so you don't have to go to Spain. But I only can convince mum so much, Dave, look I know you and Georgia are going through one hell of a rough patch, and I know it will be better when Monday comes around" how the flip does she know?! I guess she could read my facial expression.

She grinned "Dave, do you really not believe me? I know everything that's happened"

"How?" I said, rolling my eyes.

Megan smirked, "Dave, the truth is free, but information like that costs, and I'm sorry you just can't afford it"

"Oh Ha-ha! So Monday will change everything? And I do my GCSEs and whatever, and don't move to Spain...sounds easy enough"

"Dave, don't be so sarcastic. Now I'm going to drop you off at home so you can do your coursework...And I mean all of it, no going off to play football. I'm going to see who this person is in Lee's flat. And no x-box or play-station, or I'll take it and give it to Lee"

I was going to say no you can't, but Megan so would, and it's best not push her.

I thought she was going to have a full on rant at me, but I guess she's calmed down a bit.

**20 minutes later**

As I got out the car Megan called "I'll see you later, Dave. I'll pick up some dinner, tell mum"

"Hey, Megan, don't beat that girl up, just yet, she could just be a friend for all we know..."

she pretend to be shocked "Dave, I would never do such a thing; I'm not that volatile"

Then she drove off, I would say she is a little over the speed limit there...

**Georgia's POV**

Sat on my bed of boredom. Mutti and Vati are arguing, Libby is putting make-up on Angus or whatever, and I'm sat here like a loon doing bugger all.

I just can't work Dave out at all; he wasn't hitting on Amy at all, it was all lies, and then when we were in the park he didn't say anything. I wanted to ask why he had bruises on his face. I just don't know what to do.

Oh buggeration, that will be the door.

**5 seconds later **

And again! People these days have no patience.

I dragged myself out my room and down the stairs otherwise no-one will ever get the door.

**10 seconds later **

"Megan?" It sounded like a question.

"Hey Gee, can I come in?"

I nodded and went to my room, Megan followed.

**2 minutes later**

Awkward silence.

**30 seconds later**

"So..." I said, breaking the silence before it killed me.

"So, you and Dave..." She said. I sighed, Megan probably knows more than me! She continued, "Gee you know the Amy thing, and how much Dave blamed himself for what happened to you, well, he's not been the same, Gee, ever since the accident..." she trailed off; I guess Dave's mood has been affecting everyone else too.

"But Megan I don't know-"

"Gee, all you guys need to do is talk, you don't have to get back together...yet, but just start as friends, wouldn't you rather be friends than nothing at all?"

She was right.

"Thanks Megan"

"Gee, I didn't do anything but tell you everything you already knew, I'll let my self out"

Ok Megan was right, but how in the world am I going to start a conversation with Dave; it's going to be so bloody awkward.

**Megan's POV **

All I can do is hope that everything goes right for them, I really shouldn't get this involved, but I hate sitting at the side. I mean, Dave's a boy, boys are mad, we will never know what they're thinking.

Now then, I've got to see who's at Lee's flat...

**Amy's POV **

Me, Lee and Emily are sat round the coffee table, drinking tea. Ironic. OK I've got a coke but lee and Emily are- No, Emily's got coffee. Oh shut up!

"So... Amy here has filled me in on everything, I think" Em said, breaking the silence.

"Well, you probably know more than me right now"

There was a knock at the door. Who the hell is it this time! I don't think many more people will fit in here!

**5 second later **

Lee got off the couch to answer the door. Suddenly we heard a girls voice shout "LEE!" Me and Emily both jumped.

It was Megan at the door, (I've never heard Megan scream; I was quiet scary bananas). I have a feeling Dave said Emily was here. And he would have jump to the wrong conclusion.

"Megan, what the hell is wrong?!" Lee said.

She grinned and winked, "Nothing, I just was coming up earlier, but then my little brother came storming out like a steam train, so I had to see what was wrong, he said someone one was up he-"

Lee said "What, I don't even get a hello?"

Megan sighed and rolled her eyes, "Hello" she said, but mainly saying it towards Emily.

Meg walked past Lee and held her hand out to Emily. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Megan"

Emily Smiled, "You're right Amy, she is Beautiful." I Blushed and looked down, way to go Em, just embarrass the hell out of me why don't you! "I'm Lee's twin sister, Emily" She said, smiling.

"Look, sorry about the whole mouthing off thing, Emily, you seem really nice and-"

Emily shook her head, "Dave's your brother, he probably jumped to the wrong conclusion, it's fine."

Megan turned to Lee who was still in shock at the door "Lee, I like your sister. And she's much more clued in on this than you ever were, or ever will be"

We all laughed. Except Lee.

**1 hour later **

Megan and Emily get along great. I think Lee was a little upset the way Megan treated him at the door, but I just thought it was rather funny.

Emily is going to be staying in my room until she can find a place to rent. It will be just like old times!

Megan's said she can get her a job at her friend's salon. Everything here is going great, but school on Monday is kind of worrying me; stupid revision week or whatever. Oh, and that other thing...I bet Gee's freaking out about it too.

**Georgia's POV**

**Sunday 11:30pm **

No calls, No emails, No texts...Where is everyone? Well, I have a week of revision or whatever. Tomorrow is going to be so boring. I think something else is happening as well, but I can't remember. What was it that Slim said in assembly? Oh, I can't remember.

**Monday 8:00am **

**Walking to school with Jas and Amy. **

Something's bugging me; what else is happing this week. I'll ask miss big knickers.

"Jas, what else is happing this week, other than revision?"

Jas and Amy just stopped. I nearly fell-over, they just stopped, they looked like ducks caught in headlights or whatever the saying is.

"Mmmm, Gee don't' you remember?" Amy said, talking slowly like I'm some sort of retard.

"Well that is why I was-"

Jas grabbed my arm, she pulled me and ran like a loon "C'mon, we'll be late" what is she hiding?

**10 minutes later **

Waiting outside our form room...and Jas said we were going to be late! We're flipping early!! We were so early that even hawk-eye wasn't at the gate outside.

**5 minutes later **

Jools just ran up to us and pretended to faint.

"Georgia, don't panic but, You're...early!"

I rolled my eyes "Ha-Ha very funny. Mrs Big Knickers here felt like running" I said, motioning to Jas, who was fringe-fiddling like a twit.

Mabs popped up out of nowhere "Is everyone excited for this week?" She said.

"Mabs, why in the name of the good Lord Sandra would we want to revise for a week?"

She look at me like it was obvious.

"Huh, the b- Ow! what the..." she stopped mid sentence. I saw Jas kick her and is giving her the evil glare now. What is happing this week that I don't know about?! I hadn't noticed, but Ellen and Rosie had appeared now.

"So Gee er oh mm are er things with er Dave?" Ellen stammered. Why the hell would that be important right now...

Just when Ellen said this, Rachel, Emma and Katie were walking by, "Yeah Nicholson, how's Dave" Rachel said, she had a huge smirk on her face. I can't stand her any more and after what she done.

"What's your problem, Rachel?" I shouted.

She turned back to me and shouted "YOU!"

I laughed, she just got more angry,"What's so funny?!"

"You! You're pathetic, Rachel. I know what you did, and that's low, I couldn't believe you would stoop so low" Hey, that was quiet wise women of the forest.

"Yeah, well...at least I ain't a cheater slut!"

"No, you're worse, you're pure evil; how may people did you want to hurt 'cause it wasn't just me you hurt, you moron"

That's when she lunged at me.

**10 seconds later**

We were in a full out girl fight. I could hear some other girls shouting, an audience must have formed. Some girls have really masculine voice's...

I could her Rosie's shouting "Gee, come on, just let the Viking within come out" just as a gave Rachel's hair a good pull.

"Dude! It's a girl fight!" now that was deffo a boy!

"Hey, isn't that Georgia?"

"Oh Tom, do something!" Why in the name of Barbie's plastic undercrackers is Tom here?!

There was another boy's voice; "Dave, maybe _you_ should do something..."

Oh my gosh, Dave's here! I stopped in complete shock. Dave stood between us just as Rachel lunged at me again.

"Stop! Stop in the name of pants!!" he said, winking at me.

Rachel just gave me another evil glare and got up and ran with Emma and Katie.

"Dave are you mocking me?" I said.

He grinned that heartbreaking grin "No, I just wanted to see if it really worked. Georgia I-"

"You, you and you to the head office now!" Great just what I need, a Doberman barking at us, (I Mean hawkeye you fule! Not a real dog, get with it!) and Dave was just about to say something...

**Well we hope you liked that chappie as much as we did. next chappie up when we can; but we love reviews so type those fingers you loons; OK we need to give Emily a clap because she done an amazing thing she meet her deadline; and I'm very proud, :)**

**X**


	13. Hiding in a cupboard

**Hey Guys, so, I'm sure Megan will put her own A/N on here, but I thought I'd say Hi. So, it was my turn to update. We were on Hiatus for a while, due to exams (boo with me now) but I think we're back now. It only took me 8 days to write this. I know, amazing! I did it, and I had 35 minutes to spare before the end of my deadline. I knew you'd be proud lol. Lots of Gee/Dave loveliness in this chapter. Hope you like it. Emily xxx**

**Last Chapter:**

_There was another boy's voice; "Dave, maybe you should do something..."_

_Oh my gosh, Dave's here! I stopped in complete shock. Dave stood between us just as Rachel lunged at me again._

"_Stop! Stop in the name of pants!!" he said, winking at me._

_Rachel just gave me another evil glare and got up and ran with Emma and Katie._

"_Dave are you mocking me?" I said._

_He grinned that heartbreaking grin "No, I just wanted to see if it really worked. Georgia I-"_

"_You, you and you to the head office now!" Great just what I need, a Doberman barking at us, (I Mean hawkeye you fule! Not a real dog, get with it!) and Dave was just about to say something..._

**Chapter 12**

**Hiding in a cupboard **

**5 Minutes later**

**In Slims Office**

It was just me and Dave, Emma had made a run for it, but after me whining to

Hawkeye that it was all her fault she's sent Octopussy out to find her.

"Gee." Dave said. I ignored him, showing him my glaciosity.

"Pssssssssssssst, Gee" Dave said, a bit louder. "Psssssss-"

"What! What do you want!" I snapped, just as Lindsey came sliming in with Emma in tow, looking like someone had gone to the piddly-diddly department in her cereal. Emma flopped down next to Dave.

"Silence! There will be no talking. You should know that, Nicholson. You're in here often enough!" Lindsay said, sneering. I hate her. I hate her. Must kill her. Eat her socks. Shred her pants. I hate her...

Lindsey slimed out, laughing to herself like some crap witch.

**20 Seconds later**

"So Ladies, were you fighting over me? I should guess so" Dave said, winking at me jokingly.

"Actually, Da-" I started to say, but slim coming in interrupted me.

"No Talking!" She shouted, making me jump and Dave laugh. Rachel didn't even blink; she was looking at the floor like there was something really cool there. I was watching her all the way through Slims lecture; I don't know what Dave ever saw in her really, one eye is bigger than the other, and her left eyebrow has this one really curly hair that-

"Georgia Nicholson!" Slim shouted, snapping me out of my little dreamy fandango.

"Are you even listening to me?" She said, her chins chinning away like chins in a chin facto-.

"You're not even listening now!" She screamed. I could sense Dave silent laughing next to me.

"And you, Mr Lloyd! I here you are the cause of all this..."

Dave sat up straight, at the sound of his name. I never knew he was called Dave Lloyd. You learn something new everyday. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Slim said, nodding at 'Mr. Lloyd'.

"Well Miss, I can't help being irresistible..." Dave said, shrugging.

Rachel shook her head and scoffed. "Whatever you say, Mr. Ego"

"So, what's your side of the story?" Slim said to Rachel.

"It was all Georgia, Miss. I asked her how things were doing with Dave, just being friendly, and she called me 'Pure Evil' and lunged at me." Oh no she didn't! What a liar! Evil wormy, horrible liar! I think I'll have to shred her pants too, I'll go on a pants shredding spree.

"What?! She's such a liar! Dave!" I stood up, furious, "Dave, you were there! Tell Sli-...Miss Simpson what she did."

"Sorry Rachel...but you're talking utter WUBBISH!" Dave winked at me, and I sat back down, sighing.

"I'm afraid it's true Miss, Rachel was the one to pull the first hair, and I believe she called the beautiful Miss Nicholson here a 'Cheater Slut'. When she's not a cheater Miss, and most the time, she's not a slut." Cheeky cat! I am _not_ a slut!

"That is quite enough Mr. Lloyd!" Slim said, her chins shaking like jelly.

Slim said, turning to Rachel "So, is that true, Rachel?"

"Wha-...I don't kn-...It's...No!" She stuttered out. She sounds like Ellen!

"Well, Thank you, David. It seems we have cleared things up. You can leave now" Slim said. I stood up, throwing a smug smile at Rachel. HA!

"Georgia Nicholson, where do you think you're going?"

"You said..." I started but the jelliod one cut me off.

"No, I said Mr Lloyd could leave. You may not have been the cause of the fight, Miss Nicholson, but you were fighting nonetheless."

Dave waved at me, "Adiós Amigo" he said, slamming the door behind him, making us all jump.

"Right, you two" Slim said, pointing like 3 centimetres from my face with her fat fingers. "Both of you are to help Mr. Attwood around school for the rest of the term. You are an embarrassment to the school..." Blah Blah Blah. Rave away Slim...

So, to cut a long story short, we're now Elvis' little slavey girls to say sorry, and Slim likes me even less than she did before. Great!

**10 Minutes later**

The Ace gang were outside waiting for me. They were all sat on the floor with their legs crossed, and their backs against the wall.

"God! How long do you want to take Gee! I'm getting a numb bum" Jools said, standing up and rubbing her bum-holey.

"So...What did she say...?" Jas said.

"That I'm slavey girl to Elvis 'till the end of the term. And some other stuff that I can't remember. Oh, and did you know Dave's last name is Lloyd?"

"Wow. Wowzaa. Elvis' slavey girl. I'm struggling to think of something worse." Rosie said. She had her thinking face on. Scary Bananas...

"Georgia Lloyd" Ellen Said, really quietly, I still heard her though. I used my bat ears. I don't have bat ears really. I think. Imagine if you woke up one morning with bat ears? Shut up brain, now is not the time to go for a ramble in ramble land. Be Quite, brain!

"What did you just say, Ellen?" I said.

"Well, That, I mean, Georgia, ermmm, Lloyd would, I mean, be your, ermmm, name?" She stuttered. Ah, good old Ellen.

"It's got a ring to it." Jas said, flicking her fringe in an irritating, 'I'm so clever' way.

The ace gang all nodded their heads like nodding dogs. I went on a quick fly up to number 4 on the having the hump scale, even though I kind of agree with them; it does have a certain ring to it...

**10 Minutes later**

I've just remembered. It came to me like a lightning whatsit (don't ask what I'm on about; I'll be the last to know) The Foxwood boys are going to be doing some revision lessons with us! You know, to prepare for those big exam thingamajigs. Starting tomorrow, they'll be coming here in the morning, to revise (or chat) and all that Jazz, and then the big testy things are next week. That means Dave will be here. In School. With me. Together. Both of- I think you get it, right?

**30 Seconds later**

I think an Ace-Gang meeting is in order.

I have a plan...

**4:00 pm**

**At Jas' house**

Everyone is sat in Jas' room, waiting to hear my master plan vis-a-vis Dave.

"So, what have you called us all here for, Gee?" Jools said.

"Well, as you know, the Foxwood lads are joining us tomorrow. So, using the tips in the bible, aka how to make any twit fall in love with you, I'm going to entrance him in to my web..."

"You're going to what him into your what!?" Rosie said, looking at me like I'm an idiot.

"It means I'm going to make him like me again."

"Ooooh..." They all said. It's like working with monkeys, only I don't end up covered in Banana, and monkeys are probably more intelligent.

**Tuesday**

**8:30am**

Time to put my plan into action! Dave won't be able to resist me!

**1 Minute later**

I did Linksie-Upsies with Jas so I didn't just go do the poo-parlour division on the floor or something. We could see the boys at the top of the hill and I was trying to be cool as le cucumber, but it wasn't working...

**42 Seconds later**

Ok, so Hips and hair....And Eyes. Eyes, Georgia, use sticky eyes now, I repeat, use sticky eyes NOW!

**10 Seconds later**

I did it! Dave didn't know where to look. In the bag, guys. It's in the bag...

**1 Second later**

No, I haven't got Dave in a bag. Don't be stupid...

**20 Seconds later**

Jas dragged me round a corner, then stopped suddenly and turned towards me, "Georgia, you absolute fule of the highest order, you're skirt's tucked into your knickers! Come here" She said, spinning me round and pulling my skirt down.

**1 Second later**

No way have I just tried flirting with Dave when my skirt is tucked in my knickers. Oh Baby J in heaven, I have!

**2 Seconds later**

Why? Why me? I'm not a bad person. Ok, so I've set fire to a couple of pensioners, but they're only a nuisance anyway! I turned to Jas "Jas, have you just let me walk up the hill with my skirt tucked into my knickers?"

"Well, I thought, maybe you wanted it that way..." She mumbled.

I really lost my cheese then; "I wanted it like that??!! Who in their right mind, would want to go to school looking like I've escaped from the loony bin. Dave is sure to call the men in white coats now!"

**10 Minutes later**

Casualnosity is the key. I'll go into first lesson all cool, like nothing is wrong.

**2 Seconds later**

Oh Wowzaa, Dave is over there. Casualnosity Georgia, Casualnosity...

**Dave POV**

**First Lesson**

Gee looks so cute when she's embarrassed. That skirt thing was hilarious. That's how well she knows me; she actually tucked her skirt into her knickers just to make me laugh.

**5 Minutes later**

All the girls were sat at a table on the other side of the hall, and we were sat on the other side. Rollo, being his usual desperate self, wanted to go over and eat the face of Jools. Me, Jack the biscuit, Mr Cool, wanted us to stay here and show a bit of class.

**30 Seconds later**

I'm outnumbered.

**2 Minutes later**

We went to go sit at the girls table.

"Hello Laydeeees" I said, pulling up a chair next to Gee.

She flicked her hair and said, "Hi Dave" in a really low voice, like she smokes about 40-a-day. She flicked her hair again and I had to duck so she didn't take my eye out. It's going to be one of _those_ days is it?

**1 Minute later**

I told that crap joke about the Banana and Gee laughed. It's not even that funny, but she was laughing like a donkey with a stick up it's botty, i.e. a lot.

**30 Seconds later**

In fact, Gee seems to be laughing at everything I say...

**2 Seconds Later**

And Flicking her hair a lot. Like Rollo said Jools does when she want something.

**1 Second later**

Oh God, she doesn't want something does she?!

**1 Second later**

What if it's her birthday, and I've forgotten?

**2 Seconds later**

It's Ok, Dave. Calm. I stood up, stretching like...a stretching thing.

"Oh, I need a walk, you fancy it, Gee?"

She smiled a real big smiley, nose splitting smile and stood up, "Yeah, sure."

"Oh, I'll come too, I could do with a bit of a walk" Rollo said. That boy really doesn't get it, does he? I kicked him hard under the table and the light bulb went on.

**1 Second later**

I mean he understood, not a real light bulb came on randomly.

**½ a second later**

You're as bad as Rollo sometimes...

**1 Minute later**

I did it. I managed to ditch the rest of that lot out there, and get Gee on her own (Steady, you cheeky cat, you know what I mean).

"So Gee, what was all that about between you and Rachel?" I said, trying to make conversation.

"Well, she said Hows Dave, but in a mean way, so I said, what's your problem and she said you, so I laughed and called her pathetic, low and...something else, and she called me a cheater slut, then we started fighting. And that was about it..." She said, all in one breath.

"Right, well, there was something I wanted to say, Gee..." And she kissed me. Not just a little peck thing either, a proper number 6. It's been so long since Gee's kissed me; well or I kissed her, I've really missed it...

**10 Minutes later**

I pulled away as the bell went. She smiled at me, winked, then walked off. Cheeky Minx...

**Gee POV**

I Winked at him. I am such a sex bomb, it's untrue.

**5 Minutes later**

**Back at the table**

I told the Ace-Gang about my act of minxyness and they all gave me the Klingon salute.

"Ah, but how will you know what he thought?" Rosie said, stroking her invisible beard.

"What?!" What the hell is she babbling on about?!

"What if he's talking about you now?" She had me there. "I think some snooping is in order my little friend." Rosie said, patting me on the head like some sort of dog. Charming.

**5 Minutes later**

**Sat in a cupboard with Rosie**

I Think I have a mop up my bum-holey.

I started to tell Rosie this; "I think I have a-" I said, before she shushed me with a sharp blow to the back of the head.

Once I'd shut-up I could hear the boys outside our cupboard, talking. About me.

"Gee's been all over you today, eh Dave?" One of the boys said.

"Yeah, it was a nice change" He said, sounding a bit un-laughish. Oh buggeration, maybe I'd upset him with the whole wink-and-walk thing.

"All over him is an understatement!" Someone else said, "Did you see her this morning with her skirt tucked into her knickers?" I don't think I'm ever going to live that down...

Rosie turned to me in the dark cupboard, her nose was touching mine. "You did what?!" She hissed.

It went a bit quite outside, then there was a bit of shuffling and someone, it sounded a bit like Rollo, said, "So are you into that, Dave? Desperate?" Oh pants. I'm desperate, aren't I?

Rosie put her arm around me, nearly elbowing me in the eye in the process. Nice thought though.

"Yeah, desperate is totally my thing." Dave said, "And I think it's really sexy when girls hide in cupboards listening to my conversation..." He said, and he elbowed the door, making it fly open. That's when I fell out of the cupboard...

**Hey so this is Megan here, and yeah we're back :P. (Em, I will deffo Boo with you; Exams suck) Ok, so I think that was a Fabbity fab chapter to get us back into the swing, don't you guys? And Dave and Gee kissed (shock face right now). Right I'll get writing as soon as I can, but I think you guys need to review and tell Em what a great job she's done, C'mon she got it in before her deadline =D**


	14. Authors Notes!

**Authors Notes!**

I know its beennnnnnnnn like forever since I have updated! (see my Authors note on story _when the summer is filled with snow)_

And I'm planning to finish all my unfinished stories one by one by starting with _when the summer is filled with snow! _

So if you're like me and can't remember half the story like me XD go read it again (well that if u want) as I promise to update soon!

XxXx


End file.
